Rushing, Forever
by P.L.S
Summary: VALOR challenge fic... Harry's a vampire, the new Dark Lord, public enemy no.1, and has to save the world from the Light wizard's fears. It's a new war of Dark vs. Light, but this time the question is how to end the war without killing Harry.
1. Prologue

Title: Rushing, Forever. (Prologue)  
  
Author: P.L.S  
  
Contact: ptwentyfour@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: VALOR challenge response. Harry seems to finally find a peace as a vampire, until the public finds out. . . running, hiding, helping others who are in need; his life is suddenly filled by hate and fear when the Ministry takes down the protections and declare Open Season on all Dark creatures, with a hefty bounty for the supposedly strongest vampire ever created, Harry Potter.  
  
Rating: (Changes with the chapter)- Ten years and up.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Is it? I own very little in this thing. What I do own is fair game for the rest of you. Don't sue me, I won't sue you.  
  
Note: This is three years after Voldemort is killed. Before that day, Harry was trained as an Auror by Moody and Tonks, Dark wizard by Snape, and many other things by many other people, watched as Dumbledore died of old age and one final spell, fought in the war actively four years after Hogwarts, and has given up on love and ever being happy. Wonderful and overly humble guy, right cheerful too. Dark and Light are not the only types of magic, and the Killing Curse originally was a Light spell (A jet of green _light_. . . An that's Dark?) I'll add more to my Handbook To Magic later on.  


* * *

  
Harry laughed quietly to himself. This was the most insane thing he had ever done, aside from trying to kill himself in the fight against Voldemort. The worst part was, that it was just like all the other stupid stunts in his life, it started with a stupid remark that Hermione dwelled upon, then talked Harry into acting upon it.  
  
He was not an Auror, like he wanted to be in the fifth year. He was in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and now the acting lesion for Dark Creatures. This was due to his friendship with Rubeus Hagrid, a beloved half-giant, and Remus Lupin, a well known and mostly liked werewolf, not really because of any other talents. Unfortunately, Hermione got it into her head that there needed to be a congress of sorts just to patch things up between wizards and non-humans, a way to be sure that none of the same mistakes were ever made again.  
  
She was his superior in this case, as the deputy-head of the Committee for Reconstruction, Restoration, and Prevention, she had the right to force Harry to call a congress of creatures who would love to kill him and serve him up as the appetizer of a three or four course dinner. But being the thumping great friend she was, she talked Harry into thinking it was an excellent idea. And it was, until Harry had to take it from idea stage, to action stage.  
  
This is stupid. This is going to be like the Polyjuise in second year, or worse the Troll in first year. God. Why in the world haven't I learned not to listen to that witch? Harry flopped down on a low wall in the middle of rural Germany. It was well past midnight, and he was wandering around the Black Forest, hoping that he'd find that damned faery he saw here just two nights ago.  
  
Harry was tired, he just wanted to go home and sleep, maybe catch the latest picture at the cinema, and relax. Didn't he earn it? No, not according to the rest of the world. He was a young supposedly powerful wizard (even if Harry doubted that in the extreme) and as such he was to work for the good of the world, for little to no pay.  
  
Slavery! That's all it is, the same slavery that Hermione tried to fight. Now she and the rest of those fools think I need to try to stop every damned wizard who claims to be the next Voldemort. Harry grumbled to himself as he moved to the pine needle covered ground and laid down on his thick woolen traveling cape. He was going to take a nap, let the fae folk find out later. At least the vampires should be easier to find.  
  


* * *

  
Oh, forget it. I'm quitting, I'm going to find a real paying job. Harry complained over an ale in a small Austrian wizards' pub to Hermione. She smirked, reminding Harry of the vampiric Snape of old.  
  
You can't quit, Harry James Potter. She said calmly as she sipped her rum and cola. Harry fixed his heated glare on her.  
  
Give me one good reason why not! he thundered. Hermione had the gall to laugh.  
  
It's a lost cause.  
  
Harry was now very puzzled. The clever witch was going to trap him again, he could feel it.  
  
Just like a few first years managing to stop a mountain troll, get past a hellhound, and manage to stop Lord Voldemort from rising. Just like a second year killing a basilisk with a hat and a bird, or a couple of third years saving the life of an innocent convict and a doomed hippogryff with a time-turner and a bit of luck, just like. . .  
  
Okay! Okay, I get it. Fine, I'll do it if only to get you to stop harping on my past. Geez, you still play me like a violin. Hermione smiled and bid Harry good luck. He was to find a few vampires before next weekend.  
  


* * *

  
Wandering in the dark again, and this time in the Italian alps. Harry was cold, not even the Ever-Warm charms on his cloak was doing any real good. The fur-lined boots and gloves worked well enough though, muggles sure knew how to keep warm.  
  
Of course I do as well, by staying inside. muttered Harry as he rubbed his clean-shaven face. He saw a light ahead, hoping on his broom, Harry flew low and slow to it. It was a small inn that was open. Harry shrunk his broom and entered. The innkeeper ushered him to a chair by the fire, and Harry nearly slept as he thawed out. It was so nice and warm.  
  
Ah. I am really going to have to kill her for putting me in this position. Harry thought out-loud.  
  
asked the previously unnoticed man in the chair next to him. Harry laughed.  
  
My supposed best-friend. She is also my boss in the British MM. Harry said as he peeled off his gloves. The man nodded.  
  
I quit the Department of Experimental Spellworks, got sick of the politics. Harry turned to look at the man, pale, but rather normal looking. Too normal, I smell a glamour.' spoke up that Mad-Eye Moody in the back of his head.   
  
I just might take a leaf out of your book. But I have this horrid disease called Duty, with the nasty ailments called Fame, and Expectations of the World. The man laughed and called over the innkeeper and asked for something in Italian. He received a vigorous nod and in Harry's hand was a small loaf of French bread and a pint of good ale. Harry thanked the stranger.  
  
No need, you are paying. Ah, well then, you might just need to quit more than I ever did. So why are you tramping around the mountains in the dead of morning, in October? Asked the blond haired man with a grin.  
  
My boss for this fool's errand, Hermione, says that as Dark creature lesion it is my job to hunt up the Dark and deadly of the world and hand deliver invitations to a congress of all magical creatures. Right now, I have to find a Vampire in three days. After that I have to go and play peacekeeper between people who would as soon as eat me as share a few beers with me. Harry complained and received a nod of understanding.  
  
Wretched luck. commiserated the man as he sat back and watched the fire. Harry grunted.  
  
The story of my life. he quipped before taking a bite of the very fresh bread. It practically melted in his mouth.  
  
Well, I do believe a few of your biographers disagree there, Potter. said the man with a small smile. Harry shook his head, for some odd reason he liked this man.  
  
You know me, but I still have no name for you. he said without a trace of the usual annoyance. The man smiled at Harry.  
  
Theodore Tamilin. Call me Theo, please.  
  
Just Harry. Harry thought over the name. He had heard it somewhere. Harry quickly back tracked through the conversation, picking out clues, placing them in the slots where they fit until he recalled the information. Tamilin of the ESW was a top bounty in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures- Dark Creature Division. He was the last known vampire that had a large bounty on his head still, because he was bitten and turned just before he quit the Ministry of Magic. It was in the days just as Voldemort was staring to kill and fear was quite high. He was the one Harry was hoping to run into. Tamilin. . . oh. That explains the glamour. Harry grinned as if it was nothing more than an embarrassing scar or missing nose. Theo gave him a stunned, then grateful look.  
  
Thank you for your unobtrusiveness. Most are not that sensitive. He whispered. Harry laughed.  
  
I fully understand. Consider us even, for not totally gushing over me and telling me that I'm ungrateful for wanting to runaway. He took another long drink of his ale, Good stuff.  
  
How did you know about the glamour, it is supposed to be undetectable. Theo was curious, and Harry really felt like telling someone the truth, someone who wasn't about to go spill it to the masses.  
  
Oh. Well, I was almost a fully trained Auror before Hermione convinced me to do DCL duty. Your face is utterly unremarkable, and after I started looking I saw the fuzzy edges of magic, and felt that pull to the spell. Easy as breathing now. Theo looked worried at that, Harry smiled reassuringly, Don't panic, only wizards taught by Mad-Eye ever learned how to look for spells like that. Most think it's foolish, they are muggle tricks, after all. Harry explained.  
  
You are much more fascinating than the gossip collumns make you out to be. Theo's gaze seemed to be digging into him looking for something. Harry brushed off the feeling, and summoned the appropriate humor.  
  
Like I talk to reporters? The last thing I need is a greater following of wannabe soul mates, and then higher expectations. As long as they all think that I'm a marginally skilled wrangler of dementors with out an ounce of wit or intelligence I think I'll survive. Some times I wish I was hated by the public again. Harry sighed as he leaned back into the warm chair and finished his meal. At some point Harry fell asleep under Theo's watch. He trusted Theo, and forgot about the vampiric gift of suggestion.  


* * *

  
Harry woke up with a pounding migraine, pain wracked body, and it felt like every bone and muscle was ready to shatter. He drew in a breath, it felt like breathing in glass. Harry gasped in surprise. No matter how badly he had ever been hurt, it had never been that bad. He wasn't totally sure if the room was black or if he was blind yet, and he defiantly had ruined every bloody nerve, or else they all were on fire.   
  
_L-lum- m -osss_. Harry hissed. A tiny orb of light appeared above his head. He could still control his magic, it was a skill beat into him by that sadistic troupe of teachers Dumbledore set him up with in the seventh year. It still hurt, everything hurt. He thought he heard a laugh, but wasn't sure, he really couldn't hear his own voice. Give up. Stop fighting to live and you will be freed. Let go.' said a voice in his mind. It wasn't one of his little mental demons, unless he had just picked up a new one to torment him.  
  
It was that voice that was laughing, Clever. And you are very skilled, and even if you don't know it, powerful. Let go, and you will be freed from the pain.' Harry nearly shouted as a strong wave of knives crashed into him, intensifying the fire that was consuming him. He just wanted to know what was going on, but some part of him knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer from the new voice. Not unless he did let go of life, a thing he was trained against sense infancy. Finally he did. It was the most reasonable choice. He whispered, and closed his eyes to the world. Something inside cut the life strings that held onto his life for so long. He wasn't surprised to find that incredibly easy. The strings were weak and frayed, all they ever needed was for him to want to stop living.  
  
The pain was gone, but so was everything else.  


* * *

  
Wake up. We have to get going. sneered a familiar voice. Harry rolled over, he wanted to sleep, something that had been denied to him far too much.  
  
Go way, m dead. Harry muttered and buried his head under the pillow.  
  
Yeah so? I'm dead too, but we still have things to do. You have to get to that congress so your boss doesn't kill you. said the voice, it was getting annoyed.  
  
Let er deal wi' th' em. He's th' one who wan's ta'. Harry let out a yelp when the bed was over turned. In shock he jumped up and instantly cast an Impediment Jinx over the whole room. He laughed when he saw Theo stopped mid-jump and scowling at him. Don't wake me up. Ever. Harry said as he waved away the jinx. Theo fell to the floor with a great thump.  
  
Ouch, so wandless magic? I wish I had that talent. You do know that takes a lot of power, right? asked the other man, something like respect was in his voice.  
  
I never felt a drain, it can't take that much power. Harry waved it off as he found his boots that were now dry and the rest of his outerwear.  
  
What's the strongest spell you can do wandless? asked Theo from behind Harry.  
  
What classification?  
  
All four.  
  
Just don't freak out on me, almost everyone else does. Light, that would be the Firewall Commanding Wards. Dark, I've stopped at the Shadow Demon Summons. Neoteric, I think Ever-See Charm, but maybe the long distance Summoning Spells. Antediluvian, I've broken down quite a few of the Lady Luck Cursed Wards. Harry smiled as he saw the stunned look on Theo's face. Then it all came back, what Theo was, and what Harry was now.  
  
It finally hit you? asked Theo, his voice wasn't condescending, it was just kindness and understanding. Harry felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
  
Harry asked.  
  
You were all but asking for it. Don't you feel like this is natural? Harry had to admit, it was as easy as flying.  
  
Okay. I think I understand.  
  
You know, you are taking this almost too well. I threw a tantrum and nearly burned down the house. Theo said, getting a chuckle from Harry.  
  
I'm used to things like this happening. Harry sat the bed back on the floor right ways. He was a little bit stronger than before. It wasn't that bad, vampires usually were the more civilized of the Dark creatures he usually had to deal with. Sure they had that nasty habit of killing, but Harry was over his moral dilemma with killing in the sixth year. It was okay, it wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but it was necessary. Everything died, if he killed it wasn't as if he was doing something that nature wasn't going to do. As long as he never had to feel that soul searing pain of using the Killing Curse again, Harry was sure he could survive. Maybe he could learn to enjoy it.  
  
We need to get going or that Granger woman will ruin all my hard work. said Theo, interrupting Harry's thoughts.  
  
Okay, you are right. Apparating? asked the youngest vampire. Theo nodded.  


* * *

  
Harry went to a pay phone as soon as he and Theo apparated into London. Hermione's home number was second nature to him, but he dialed it with speed that he had never possessed before. Three rings and then she or her husband would pick up.  
  
It was Jeff.  
  
Hey, Jeff. It's Harry. Is Hermy there? asked Harry, using the nickname that she had received so that Gwrap would talk to her. She hated it like poison.  
  
Yeah, just a second. Hermy! Harry's on line one! he shouted Harry pulled the phone away from his ear, it seemed his ears were more sensitive now.  
  
Harry? Harry Potter, have you called to tell me that you found a vampire yet? Or are you calling to tender your resignation? she asked. Harry laughed, recalling their last chat.  
  
Er. . . I need to see you. Hog's Head in fifteen? Harry said with a nervous undertone. Hermione sighed.  
  
The bar on Grimmwald in five. she said, I can tell by the number you're on a London pay phone.  
  
Fine, just please don't freak when you see me and my guest. Harry asked. Hermione sighed on her end.  
  
and she hung up. Theo was reading a tabloid he had just picked up and waiting for Harry about ten feet away.  
  
Why do muggles care about the crown prince's love life? he asked as Harry jogged over.  
  
Why do wizards and witches care about mine? Harry asked back. Theo laughed.  
  
Good point. But you have to admit, you are cuter than Prince Chuck here. Theo pointed to a grainy photo of Prince Charles.  
  
I certainly hope so. No human should have ears like those. Harry chuckled. Theo nodded.  
  
So where is boss lady going to meet us? asked the elder vampire with a smiled at Harry's sigh.  
  
Grimmwald. Come on. It's not that far. Harry lead Theo down a few back alleys and they came out in front of a run down pub that looked like it should be condemned. Theo grinned when he saw it and saw the short but very commanding woman standing in front of it. He seemed to rush past Harry and greet the surprised witch. He quickly had her flattered, and she really didn't like that.  
  
Harry get him on a leash and muzzle. she commanded in a teasing tone. Harry laughed at Theo's crestfallen face.  
  
Harry greeted her. Hermione gasped when she saw him.  
  
Harry, you. . . you're. . . oh, man. I need something strong. She entered the bar followed by the two vampires. She ordered a glass of bourbon on the rocks and soon the three were in a quiet corner, where everyone would assume they were drug dealers or the like.  
  
So, when did this happen? she asked, You didn't seek to become a vampire, did you? Harry shook his head.  
  
No, but it does feel right. I don't know. Tamilin here helped me crossover. Harry said, giving her just enough of a hint. Hermione got it and ran with it.  
  
Oh, so that's why everything went on the blink a day ago. All over Europe magic was out of control for a few minutes, an excess or something. That must have been when you let go. she said. Harry was elbowed in the ribs.  
  
Told you so. No one has ever had such a pool of magic. said Theo. Harry groaned.  
  
It's not me. It the combined magic of my mum, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. I'm just a vessel. Harry said, and this shocked both vampire and witch.  
  
What? How? asked Theo.  
  
Harry, you never told me that! Hermione exclaimed.  
  
It's true. My mum somehow put some of her magic in me with that love thing, then when before Dumbledore died, you remember how he asked to see me alone? Harry asked, getting a nod from the witch he went on, He did something, made me his heir or something. He opened this channel in me that he dumped all but a small bit of hs power into. Then Voldemort and I have been sharing the same pool of magic for a long time. When he died, I received every last drop there. It's not me, it's all them. Harry said and Theo snorted.  
  
You are a blockhead. Anyone else would be killed by just the act of having new magic fused into him, if not by that then the sheer power. You, my idiotic little fledgling, are powerful on your own merit, and that will only grow. Every time you feed your magic and life powers will grow. I just created the future's strongest vampire in history. Theo grinned. Hermione smiled as well.  
  
You do realize that I am going to want to study you both. she said. Harry buried his head in his arms, I do hope you realize that most of the world is going to be calling for your death soon too. Theo is right, you will be the strongest vampire in less than a decade, I think. It was hard enough to convince the Committee that vampires were on par with stronger wizards, I emphasized your power as a protection. Now, they will want you gone for good because you will become uncontrollable in their eyes. Theo growled at her warning.  
  
I'll help. We'll hide it for as long as that congress. Then we will both vanish. I'm good at that. he offered. Hermione sighed. Harry lifted his head.  
  
I'll use a few glamours and cosmetics, my ragged look is due to all the hard work I've put in to make the congress work. The extra boosts my vampirism gives me should help me keep it all in order. Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
Yes. And the congress is at night, you won't be able to stand daylight for a little less than a year. Hermione said. Theo nodded.  
  
Correct. You do realize vampires are the top tier of Dark magic, werewolves and Dark wizards are even with us. You are going to be well respected for being a vampire and a once-Dark wizard. I never was any good with Dark magic, so I guess I'm a bit lower than you.  
  
Bugger it! I was respected before, just because of Moony. Harry said throwing his hands in the air in frustration, Can't I ever be just normal! Or even lower?  
  
Theo and Hermione shared a smile. Harry knew he was doomed.  


* * *

  
The meeting was chaos. Harry stepped into the room with the humans chosen to represent the world's wizards. Remus was shouting at a faery and goblins were playing tricks on the trolls. Harry stopped trying to count the acts of horrendous behavior. He noted, to his pleasure, the dementors and lethifolds were being good and not hurting anyone. He growled in frustration, which caught the attention of everyone in the room.   
  
Sit down now. We have work to do. he spat out. The less intelligent creatures sat first, in groups as Harry wanted, Theo and Moony just stared at him trying to figure out something. The three other werewolves pulled Remus to his seat and a goblin told Theo to sit down. Harry was stunned, did he do something?  
  
You used the oldest of Dark commands, only Imperial vampiric or werewolf wizards knew them. Totally wordless, but you are now the recognized leader of everyone in the room. Only Lupin could challenge you, but he isn't strong enough to win.' spoke Theo's mind-voice. Harry took a seat near the door, the position of a guard, as the wizards and witches sat and the meeting started.  
  
Harry stopped caring about the laws of the Ministry a long time ago. He knew he could get out of almost any trouble if he ever did break a law, but as long as what he did was for the good of all then he wouldn't regret it. He saw Hermione's concerned gaze as the goblins asked for more freedoms in the trade with wizards, it was dangerous grounds to be treading on so early on in the congress. Harry wanted this to succeed, he knew a great deal of the non-humans here personally, had dinner with more than fifty percent of them. Then it occurred to him, the laws passed by this congress would effect him, as a Dark creatures lesion, and as a vampire.  
  
Harry started listening again, helping to ease the goblins back and in Gobbledegook, making a meeting at Gringotts just after this one finished. There was one thing Harry was grateful for, he was the only wizard in the room who knew Gobbledegook, Yetish, Troll, and the Dark Sign Language that was used by any other creature that wasn't able to speak. The rest of the wizarding world saw those as evil and bad languages to learn, but they sure did fawn on those that did speak even one of those languages when there was trouble. It was the same for the rest of the Dark languages and magic users, like Harry. They were shunned but beloved at the same time. The meeting ended with little progress made, the wizards and witches left first, with Hermione and Harry staying behind. The door shut, Hermione locked it and then set up some quick wards and charms.  
  
Take off the glamour, Harry. She whispered. Harry closed his eyes and mentally asked the spell to go to sleep. He heard gasps from most of the beings in the room.  
  
So, how do you like the new me? Harry said with a lazy smile as he opened his now jade eyes. His skin was still tanner than most vampires', but he was a size or two thinner and there was no mistaking the slightly longer ears and pointed nose. And his teeth, they were translucent and clearly sharp as knives. The goblin's recovered first.  
  
*So Harry Potter, strong part Dark wizard, is now Harry Potter, very strong Imperial vampire fledgling? Not un-ironic, you are a good choice. I said that at dinner the other night didn't I, Hackclaw?* said one goblin in gobbledegook. His friend laughed and nodded.  
  
*Yeah, so you did, Bladesweeper. You been breathing in those fumes the humans think helps See?* Hackclaw joked. Harry laughed.  
  
*Everyone knows that Bladesweeper would rather go swimming than consort with humans.* Harry interjected, *I had to bind him up like a top just to get him to listen to me.* Hackclaw laughed and Bladesweeper grinned.  
  
*The only human I'd have ever supped with too. My wife almost made you an official goblin-kin.* Harry bowed.  
  
*I am greatly honored that Pikedig thought that much of me. I really don't deserve it.*  
  
*By the Coins! Proper manners, Potter, you don't deserve Pikedig's kind thoughts.* said Hackclaw, You deserve to be an honorary Hobgoblin. he finished in English.  
  
But that's the greatest honor your culture has! exclaimed Hermione.   
  
And he earned it. Thumping good of him, already not abusing his status and power. He could have bent all of our wills today and convinced you humans to eat out of his hand. But this idiot did nothing of the sort, the worst he did was order us to calm down and act rational with you. Bladesweeper said with a scowl.   
  
He didn't even have a say on anything we did other than telling us all to take it easy with demands. If anything he should have been our acting Emperor, but he obviously could careless about ruling over Darkness like most Imperial vampires or wolves do. informed a faery who was sitting on the shoulder of a mountain troll.  
  
Yess, this young vampire or thisss werewolf. Both were Dark wissardss at one point, the vampire isss sstronger. Both could claim the title of Imperial Wissard, both don't want it. It isss very odd. But we likess the freedom they givess usss all. said a Naga that Harry knew was a guest of Slysta, the chief of a tribe of Naga in the fens of England. Harry gave a humble salute to him and blushed at the kind words that all the attendees were now giving him. Was it that impressive that the Dark creatures lesion know and was sensitive to the many cultures? He thought that it was his job to know as much as he could about them all.  
  
Seeing as how my talk with the goblins really does concern everyone, would anyone object to a continuation of the meeting? Harry asked over the dull roar. Most sat down and waited for Harry to talk, even Remus and Theo. Hermione took his seat as guard and Harry cleared his throat.  
  
Now, I really want this congress to go well. We all know that wizards are well known for hurting and killing what they don't understand, all humans do it. Hermione is here because she called this congress together, she has always been working for fair treatment of every being. As a fourth and fifth year she campaigned for House Elf Rights while I was worried about catching a snitch or sneaking around Hogwarts. We can trust her as if she is one of us. I just wanted to make that clear before we go on. As he spoke he translated his words into Dark Signs which was almost universal in this crowd. Nods and smiles were directed at the witch. Harry smiled proudly. He really did have a soft spot in his heart for the outcasts of the magical world.  
  
So what were you going to say to the goblins? asked Remus. Harry grinned at his father's old friend and his old teacher.  
  
We need a game plan. A uniform agenda and goals. The wizards you talked to today were the most open minded of the lot and that is saying something, if you want to be taken seriously we all need to figure out the best way to present your ideas and argue for them. Nothing is ever going to get done if we act like I found you guys this morning. Harry frowned at that memory, it was rather embarrassing for him to see them all like that.  
  
Most apologized or had the courtesy to look sorry. As the meeting continued with Harry as mediator they slowly worked out a plan and picked spokespeople and scribes. They created the framework for a few good laws and then made a pact, the first Dark Congress was not to be the last, they magically bound themselves into something of a governing body for all the Darkness of the magical world. They vowed to meet every year, changing places every year, but never losing contact with each other. It was the most constructive thing Harry had ever had the joy to be a part of.  
  
And it would soon be the last hope of this mixed group.  


* * *

  
Three days of success. Three days of cooperation and agreements between all the creatures of the congress and especially close camaraderie among the new Dark Creatures Council members. The feeling of promise was strong and Harry was pleased.   
  
In just four more days the new proposed laws and treaties would go on a fast track through the Wizard's Counsel and hopefully they would be approved. Hermione was working on convincing the heads and most influential wizards to seriously read the proposals and Harry was meeting with humans and Dark creatures alike from sunset to dawn just to be sure that everything was going as smoothly as he could hope.  
  
He was just waking up as the sun vanished from the sky when his door burst open with Theo, Moony, Hermione, her husband Jeff, and a half-giant called Francis.  
  
Harry! You have to get out of here! shouted Moony as Hermione started emptying drawers into his trunk and Jeff was shrinking everything he could. Theo handed him a newspaper, the Daily Prophet.  
  
_Beware! The Boy-Who-Lived, a vampire!  
  
It has been confirmed that when the Dark Creatures Lesion, Harry Potter, returned from organizing the Dark creatures half of the all magical creatures congress on Monday night he was seen in the company of known vampire and traitor Theodore Tamliln, he was seen the night before at a London pub with Hermione Granger, deputy head of the RR&CC without a disguise, showing him to be a vampire.   
  
You can' mistake them teeths and that scar. It was Harry Potter, I swore it under veritaserum. said the bartender of the pub, They was also talkin' bout him being turned and how happy he was as one o' them. He was very creepy, but I wasn't about to make him mad, he's Harry Potter, ya know.  
  
Harry Potter was a skilled Parselmouth and an admitted Dark wizard before this information came to light, and when a Dark wizard is turned into a vampire or werewolf, they receive greater powers and are automatically the ruler of all things Dark. If it is indeed proven that Harry Potter is a vampire he will be the strongest documented vampire since the infamous Morgana.   
  
With the sudden formation of the Dark Creatures Counsel and it's rise to a position of trust and influence in the Ministry, should we be worried? With the birth of the most powerful ruler of Darkness and the cooperation of the most dangerous animals of the world, I would panic. They just need a little more room and then it is possible the magical world's balance of power will tip.  
  
There is an emergency Wizard's Counsel meeting called for this afternoon. I wouldn't be surprised if this is the topic of discussion. says Under secretary Frank Deacons, This a very troubling development, one has to wonder at the reasons You-Know-Who was so scared of this young man.  
  
Harry Potter was just twenty-one when he single handily killed the most feared Dark wizard since the great Grindelwald with a curse so ancient that no researcher can find it. You-Know-Who's death sheltered this young but too powerful wizard. He was trained in the four types of magic, including Dark magic, while still a student at Hogwarts. It is rumored that he was banned from the Auror training program for endangering others and harming innocents in the field.  
  
As a Dark creatures lesion, his coworkers have noted that he treats all Dark creatures as equals and with incredible knowledge of the Dark languages and cultures. He has been fighting for equal rights for his kind for three years. Was he trying to prepare for the day his secret came out? Or was he getting ready for something bigger?  
_  
Harry blanched,   
  
, Theo shook his head, Harry, the bans on killing Dark creatures has been lifted. Lupin, Granger, you, and I all have bounties on our heads. Any wizard caught using Dark magic is sentenced with anything from twenty years to death, no trial. You are declared public enemy number one. We are getting you out of this country as soon as possible, if you die now the magical fallout will kill.  
  
But has someone sent word to Hogwarts? Malfoy and Snape and the rest of the ex-Death Eaters need protection as well. They are just as Dark as I ever was. Harry said as he started to help pack everything away.  
  
I flooed Snape, he has already moved all Dark wizards to a hiding place, or village. He is just giving up his headmaster's chair as we speak. The whole community of Dark wizards has already requested they be added to the Dark Counsel. Hermione said as she started transfiguring a crate into another trunk.  
  
Oh this is stupid. I'll just shrink the house! Harry snarled and apparated the group to his front lawn of the small two room house. _Reduci Godric's Hollow!_ Harry commanded and the house almost instantly shrank to the size of a shoe box. Harry dug up the cellar and cradled the house under his arm. Now, I think we have work to do.  
  


* * *

  
Ten years and sixty-seven days later:  
  
It was a lovely bright day in the small modern village in Paraguay. Harry tossed his honorary nephew up onto his shoulders laughing. Travis was a cute and powerful wizard for a kid his age. He was just six years old and levitating everything he saw. Harry had to admit he thought it was hilarious that Hermione's trademark spell in the first year was her son's as well. But he was growing up quickly. The wizard's school in Peacebrook, the small Dark village Hermione and Jeff had a house in was starting students at age six. Harry felt bad for missing his first day at school but Travis understood and was happy that his Uncle Harry was always helping protect others. That day had been awful, and Harry would have really loved to skip his duties for his pleasure.  
  
It was the day the Aurors found the naga camp in the English fens. Harry had to distract the three hundred wizards from the two-fifty naga and thirty orphans of at least twenty species. Harry had probably killed a hundred wizards, after all his bite was poisonous as basilisk venom and coupling that with his physical combat skills, they really didn't stand much of a chance if Harry wasn't so compassionate. Luckily, only seventy of the naga warriors lost their lives and those that lived were all transferred to a portable swamp in Romania, the only country in Europe that turned a blind eye to the Darkness. There were more countries in Africa, east Asia, and South America that not only didn't care about the war on Darkness, but encouraged the Darkness.   
  
The goblins were the saving point. Where ever they went money poured in and even with embargoes and the like, the countries that allowed the Dark peoples to take refuge always ended up the richer for it. Everyone pitched in and helped to protect those who protected them, even muggles. Harry was responsible for the networks between the scattered colonies, but he was always amazed at how everyone helped everyone else. They all understood that if just one village fell all the villages could fall.   
  
The vampires, werewolves, and humans created and maintained all the magical protections with energy that bordered on fanaticism. The faefolk, incubus people, and demons acted as early warning and spies, they also found it useful to drive the most aggressive or dangerous anti-Dark people to madness with the hallucinations, dreams, and ghostly voices they were famous for. Trolls, giants, dementors, lethifolds, and the yeti were bodyguards and the defense of many villages, they also helped to control the dragons, acromantulae, ghouls, griffins, hippogriffs, chimaeras, augureys, kelpies, manicores, and whatever other Dark creatures or just supposedly deadly creatures the various villages protected. The goblins of course operated the trade system that had to be developed.   
  
Travis laughed and waved at a witch and a ten foot tall spider who were talking about the weather. Hey Miss Haruna, Mr. Freckodd! Have you met my Uncle Harry? Harry walked over to them when they answered in the negative.  
  
Ah, sso the boy wassn't pulling my legss. You are Harry Potter. clicked the acromantula. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
Yes, and who might you be, sir, madam? Harry asked. The witch, no, banshee,' Harry mentally corrected, smiled.  
  
Kiki Haruna, and this is Freckodd, we are writing a book on the history and culture of his people, for humans and non-humans. So is it true about you escaping the great Aragog in your second year at Hogwarts? the witch grinned at him, that was another thing that Harry was amazed by. Everyone seemed so used to the mix of peoples, only in a few isolated parts was there still segregation, but even that was vanishing among the Dark.  
  
Yes, I'm afraid that is true in a way. My friend Ron Weasley and I managed to get saved by a wild car just before Aragog's children would have eaten us. I'm just glad we could get him and the rest of the forest's Dark people to safety before Hogwarts was taken over. We lost a lot of good witches, wizards, and spirits to them that battle. Harry said with a remorseful sigh. The banshee's cold arms wrapped around him.  
  
You always do your best, Harry. That's all any of us can do. You weren't even a day-walker that battle but you managed to fight at noon, it was far more of a sacrifice than we would dream of asking for. Kiki spoke softly.  
  
You lossst a lot of your power and you have to wait longer now for many thingsss that you ssshould have been granted by now. clicked Fleckodd.  
  
Just like Mum tells you, Uncle. You are a great Imperial, and no one really blames you for anything but helping to save us all. Headmaster Snape says the same thing with his eyes. Travis hugged the top of Harry's head.  
  
Thanks. I've got to get this monster home so his mum has less of an excuse to maim me. Harry pulled away and gave them one last smile and ran to Lion's Den, the house that was also the most extensive library anywhere but the national libraries of the muggle world.   
  
Jeff was a muggle who was studying library science when he fell in love with Hermione, and then found the magical world. Now he and Hermione collected Dark texts before they could be destroyed and they nearly cleared out the Hogwarts library before it was taken over by the Ministry. Ron, who was a top Auror and a spy for Harry, owled her the lists of places about to be hit by the book burning squads then she would send someone to collect every book they could find. This left them with a lot of muggle texts as well, which Hermione insisted were as important as any magical text. She then sited Harry's collection of Quidditch Weekly and Which Broomstick as her case making point.  
  
So how was your first and second days of school? asked Harry. Travis sighed.  
  
Bore-ring! I already know lots more than they are gonna teach us this year. My Casting teacher was going over wand strokes and my Potions teacher would make Headmaster Snape cringe. Draco, I mean, Mr. Malfoy was great though! He launched right in on Grims and tomorrow we get to help him with a bunch of Kappas and Grindlelows. I thought his class would be so dull, I mean I read about them all the time, but he just knows so many facts and practical things that the books don't mention. He teased me for being just like my mum in school, but I teased him back about the time I snuck a few worms into his pasta, but no one else understood what we were talking about. Travis rattled on and on about the high points, the low points, and everything under the sun, and finished as they found Hermione and Jeff talking to Draco.  
  
Hi everyone. Harry announced before Travis could hear the topic of the conversation.  
  
Hi Harry, Travis. Mr. Malfoy was telling us what a troublemaker you were today. said Jeff. Harry handed the kid over to his father and grinned.  
  
I wasn't bad! Never! I was just releasing pent up frustration, cause my other teachers are idiots or think my class is dumb. Travis denied. Draco laughed.  
  
Understood. Where did you hear that phrase, releasing pent up frustration'? asked the blond teacher.  
  
Uncle Harry says that when he starts to do his yoga or whatever it is. You know when he seems to be fighting with thin air with those funny daggers and sword. Travis said.  
  
Okay, enough tattling on your uncle. Come on, Big T, lets go catalogue the new shipment. Jeff carried Travis away and Hermione and Draco started to look very serious.  
  
Jeff was speaking in Gobbledegook to me today, he didn't realize it, still doesn't. Draco said.  
  
Harry, I should have told you before, but Travis is a polytalker. That's how we really knew he was an Antediluvian wizard, as opposed to a Neoteric or Light, like I am. Harry, you know that Antediluvians are spontaneous and dangerous unless trained by other Antediluvians, and you are one of the last.  
  
When he is twelve I'll take him as an apprentice. Until then, I'll try to give him a few lessons in control every time I visit. Don't worry, the powers won't fully become uncontrollable until he is fifteen. Draco, don't try to hide his gifts, because they are gifts. That's what makes our villages far better places to grow up in than the nicest wizarding town, no one hides. Lord knows a polytalker is important these days. If he shows anymore gifts, write me. Hermione smiled and Draco sighed dramatically.  
  
And once again the great leader rears his ever-hopful head, making all our worries seem petty. drawled the man. Harry sighed and smiled.  
  
They were. This isn't Hogwarts, where Parseltounges are labeled as the next Dark Lords. Harry said. Hermione and Draco both laughed.  
  
Hate to break it to you, old friend. Hermione grinned at him.  
  
But you are the Dark Lord in all but name. finished Draco. Harry mock-growled and scowled.  
  
I know, but you don't have to remind me. Janus, he was rather angry with me about my habits of, what did he call it, ah, yes, Acting like an immature teenaged front line cannon fodder, instead of the Imperial vampire I am.' Never mind that when I allowed them to give me that title I made it clear front line protection was my first priority. He was also angry that I haven't turned anyone into a vampire yet. Harry crossed his legs and hovered mid air like a yogi.  
  
Harry, you are the strongest of them, but you are not immortal. warned Hermione, Janus may have a right to be angry with you, if you die without an heir, well. . . Hermione fell silent and watched the floor. Draco scowled.  
  
What she is trying to say is that without an heir to your power, some vampire you turn, the magical world will be devastated. Why do you think Dumbledore gave you his power? It's the oldest cycle in the world, but until now there were two sides to it, so that if one of the keepers did die sans heir the other keeper could stabilize it. You know how when Voldemort was expelled from his body, there was a dramatic rise in muggleborns and far less squibs than ever before? Most were natural Neoteric users. Voldemort and Dumbledore were the two keepers, but somehow by some cruel joke of fate's, you were the heir of both. I would even suggest two heirs, Dumbledore was the keeper of Light and Antediluvian, Voldemort of Dark and Neoteric. I would even suggest you take Travis as one of your heirs, he's bright, capable, has a inclination for Dark and Antediluvian magics, and he loves you. But you would have to ask him for full consent once he is of age. Harry frowned at Draco's words.  
  
I was raised to fulfill a chore, I refuse to allow it to happen to him. Harry said. Hermione looked torn. Harry gave her a look that asked her to speak.  
  
It's just when I look at it all logically, Draco is right, Travis is the perfect candidate and you do need two heirs if you continue to fight like you do. All it takes is for one lucky shot, Harry. But as Travis's mother, I don't want my son to have to bear that responsibility, I would love him to stay my little Big T forever. I am willing to wait until he is sixteen and let him choose, but Harry, Draco and I will be teaching him everything we can about being a keeper. He's already so powerful. Hermione had tears in her eyes but was resolute. Harry nodded but he wasn't happy. He wanted for Travis to be free, unlike he was.  


* * *

  
Harry was with Jeff and Draco watching the village team, the Peacebrook Hawks, play against the Sweet Beach Sharks from an Argentinean Dark village. It was rare he got to attend a quidditch match, let alone one as thrilling as this one. It had been going on for eight hours now and was showing no signs of slowing down.   
  
Both Harry and Draco teased each other and joked about their days of playing opposite each other in school, Jeff laughed and cheered his son on, who surprised Harry by becoming a seeker on the adult team at the age of ten. Of course, Belinda Malfoy, who was two years his junior became a chaser for the same team once she was eleven. They were great friends and both were far too skilled on a broom for children at that age.  
  
Annd, a spectacular save by keeper, Anglican. Wonderful Starfish move by him. The Sharks are in possession with chaser and team captain Solums in the head, oh! A bludger hits her in the back of the head and the Hawks chaser, Malfoy snatching up the quaffle and darting around the field.   
  
Harry watched his nephew soar above the game, and then cheered as Draco's daughter started for the goal. She was just such a brilliant chaser, Harry was sure that she could win a world cup.   
  
She better score soon because Shark seeker, Smithfield is darting down after that snitch. Oh my!   
  
Harry nearly died of fear as Travis plummeted to the earth at top speed then righted himself and skimmed the field without loosing speed. He grabbed the snitch while the other seeker was still diving. It was a move Harry would have pulled at Hogwarts.  
  
The game is over! In a brilliant move by seeker, Travis Dervish, the Hawks have won! the announcer yelled. Harry was in a stupor. Unfortunately for him Draco voiced his thoughts.  
  
Hermione and I have been doing tests. It seems there are signs of future keepers. Both Travis and Belinda fit them, just like you used to. I'm already pulling them out of school for more intense training. he said in a cool voice. Harry started to shake, he liked them both.  
  
Fine, I will take both on when I feel they are ready. Harry said resigning himself to this. He now understood just how Dumbledore felt when he had to tell Harry about the prophesy and then why he was so sad when he told Harry that her was the headmaster's magical heir. It hurt like dying all over again.  
  
--End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Rushing, Forever. (Chapter One)  
  
Author: P.L.S  
  
Contact: ptwentyfour@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: VALOR challenge response. Harry seems to finally find a peace as a vampire, until the public finds out. . . running, hiding, helping others who are in need; his life is suddenly filled by hate and fear when the Ministry takes down the protections and declare Open Season on all Dark creatures, with a hefty bounty for the supposedly strongest vampire ever created, Harry Potter.  
  
Rating: (Changes with the chapter)- Ten years and up.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Is it? I own very little in this thing. What I do own is fair game for the rest of you. Don't sue me, I won't sue you.  
  
Note: I guess in this chapter I will start going through various places, all over the world to show you just how badly Harry's turning impacted everyone. Pay attention, Time, Dates, and Places will be given, and characters introduced. Lots of info on Dark creatures. This is where the war starts.  
  


* * *

  
(3:54 am 22/12/06- Tallahassee, Florida, United States)  
  
Samuel was a bright man, he knew the signs when he saw them, he could read the paper after all. He was rereading the same article in the evening paper for the fiftieth time, he just couldn't understand it. They just don't do things like that! he said to himself as he finished the paper.  
  
According to the paper the North American Yeti, and the werewolves were attacking at random, killing families on vacations, and slaughtering without care. Samuel was an assistant professor for magizooology at Florida State University, he specialized in the American Dark creatures, the only one now at the school. He knew the yeti and the werewolves, they didn't kill unless provoked, and no guarantee then too. The yeti preferred to sleep and eat in the Pacific Northwest, they kept away from humans as much as they could. Werewolves rarely had that luxury, as they were human as well as wolf. Most lived in hick towns in the south or hidden away in Canada or Mexico, there they were left alone and yet still could get supplies and the human interaction they needed.  
  
Those yeti certainly wouldn't be attacking in Upstate New York! Something was wrong, very wrong. It was like those conspiracy theories that were all over the web, the government was doing alien experiments, something called the Men In Black really ran the world, there were invisible assassins who killed those who got too close to the truth. They were all far fetched sounding when you were drinking a few beers with some friends and surfing the web between porn tapes and football games on a Sunday afternoon, but now it was real. It started with England, and their ban on Dark magic, Sam was sure of it.  
  
The rest of the world had just nodded in understanding when the English government announced the ban, the new punishments, and the bounties for the supposed leaders of the new Dark Council. Voldemort had left the country in tatters twice, both times stopped by the same person, once as an infant, once as a guy who was just collage age. Harry Potter becoming a vampire had been a shock, but as soon as it was confirmed that he was indeed a Dark creature as well as his admission the prior year that he was skilled at Dark magic, the world started to shun the Dark. It was slowly creeping along, a conversation on how evil the Dark was, a school banning books and spells, boycotts on stores that supplied Dark things or books. Nothing major, unless you had a friend who was a sociology minor. Will, the sociology minor, pointed out that this was how Hitler got his start, and this was why the African Americans were persecuted. It was enough for this clique to start questioning everything in the media and to start a web page dedicated to the Dark side of magic, and to the saving of it.  
  
Logging on, he checked the guest book of the page. Everyday more and more were finding it. While most were amused muggles, it attracted muggles who had wizards in the family or as friends, and it attracted the Dark wizards and creatures of the internet.  
  
_I'm sort of new to the internet, but with all the computers here in the Village and with the muggles and muggleborns here, I had to check this out. Thanks for telling what you know to be true. We really aren't evil.   
  
-- h_youngmore@dmnet.org  
  
My friends have been raving about this site since they learned that a mouse was not just a rodent for snakes to eat. I just had to see what the fuss was about. Great job on the whole stat page on attacks and kills for us werewolves. Maybe we should start a petition to get Harry Potter to do an interview, he's basically the Dark Lord now.  
  
-- fgsavins@dmnet.org  
  
You are INSANE!!! Everyone knows magic is FAKE!!!  
  
-- (none given)  
  
Trippy man... :) You put a ton of work into this. You must be a true fan. What books you goin off of, or is this all imagination?  
  
-- bouncingbeen87@hotmail.com_  
  
_*Blink, blink* are these stats right? I thought vampires killed a lot more than that. And what about dementors and lethifolds? More info please.  
  
-- wand_waving_witch@freemail.com  
  
thE MaD buNnIes Are aftEr Me!1!111!  
  
-- kawaiikatie@sailormoon.org  
  
Great work for a bunch of young humans. Are you going to open a chat room soon so us Darkies can tell our side of this twisted farce called the truth?  
  
-- bitterfang@dragon_egg_traders.com  
  
Spiffing! I love the dragon pics, who drew them? They are so realistic.  
  
-- (none given)  
  
More of the funny creatures. Please.  
  
-- gokus_lover@dbzmail.com  
  
Oh! Wow you guys are serious? Why don't I ever see the Dragons?  
  
-- gokus_lover@dbzmail.com  
  
I guess I'm a muggle. I want to be magical! How do you guys get to have magic and I don't?  
  
-- gokus_lover@dbzmail.com  
  
That Harry Potter petition mentioned earlier sounds like a great idea! As always nifty job, boys! More info on that ban on Aurgury Eggs... I have a pet Aurgury and she is just the sweetest thing, why did those prats in the MoM reclassify them? The Death Omen crap?  
  
-- gwendolyn_d_great_1@yahoo.au  
_  
_My friend is typing this for me, so the errors are hers. I just wanted to say that while you do a wonderful job at keeping the populous informed on slightly more correct news of the attacks, history, and the like, you could be even more active in the fight to save creatures like my kind. Would you be opposed to acting as a signal board for us? Evil times are coming fast. The e-mail is my friend's but anything you send will be forwarded to me and my nest.  
  
--tharkings@euromail.ru  
  
_Sam stopped. An offer to actively help? Then there was that Harry Potter interview idea, what if they could really help stop the turn of events? Sam copy and pasted the four posts that he felt were important and wrote an e-mail that explained his ideas to his friends and co-creators of Dark Truths- What the Really Numbers Say About Dark Magic.  
  
_Hey, as you can see we are getting the hardcore ones to visit. Tharkings is what is really catching my attention. If this is real just imagine all the good we could do by letting them use us. We just expanded, but obviously we need more to keep up with demand and to accommodate everyone who uses us. A chat room for users would be a great idea, think that one guy was a goblin? Sure sounds gruff enough. Werewolves, wizards, muggles, we are getting them all. One of the posts mentioned a village, do you think they really do live in small villages now? I wouldn't be surprised. As for the HP interview that was requested, any ideas? It sounds fun.  
  
--Sam is Wise.  
  
_Sam hit the send button and went to the toilet. When he came back, all five of his friends had responded.   
  
_Brill! Getting Harry Potter, current Dark Lord and Imperial Vampire Alpha, to do an interview would be better than the chat room idea, which I'm working on as you read this. By noon we should have that up, I'll moderate if you can take over the Big, Bad, and Deadly page. Keeping that thing updated is more your thing anyway. Goblin man was right, we do need a way for the Dark people to tell their side of things. Maybe we should warn them on giving info, if they are living in villages they are probably under enchantments and cloaking spells. One slip of the tongue to the wrong person, and we'd be indirectly responsible for the death of a town of people. I'll keep an eye out and could you ask Tharkings about adding to the staff from the Darks? This place is going to need 24/7 care after I add the chat room, the message boards, and other interactive things.   
  
-- Ken is Wiser  
  
I'm nervous. Sure I want to help. But we need to devote more time to this now. Ken is putting up chat, but I told him it was dangerous for the Dark people. I hope he is willing to loose a few nights sleep until we add to the staff. HP interview? Find him first. He vanished as soon as the bounty went up.  
  
-- Lost In Thought, Jason  
  
Help him! I'm all about taking action man! We can more than be their Signal Fire. I'll start working on heavier encryption for that chat that Ken is doing. I don't want hackers getting the ISP's or anything of the Darks. As for Potter, go for it dude. Maybe Jason will know something.  
  
-- Hero Man! (you know me as Jack.)  
  
Potter sighting in South America! I'd start there. I'm busy tracking that DADA book, for more dementor info, but it seems it was sold to a J. Dervish guy. Why is it that way with any helpful book that I need. Dervish must have had a soft spot for DADA texts or he is prepping for this upcoming war. And yes I will continue to assume war is coming. Two reliable reasons- history. No more needs to be said. I'm a seer and you know it.  
  
-- Rick  
  
Be careful. There are bills on the fast track on the national level starting to do the same as England. You are being watched by the dean and board as well, Sam. Your sympathy for Dark creatures is getting around and next semester they are voting to get rid of the Dark classes, namely yours and mine.  
  
--Will  
  
_Sam frowned as he read the last e-mail. FSU was shutting down the Dark classes? Everything was moving quickly, too quickly. They did research and figured on another two or three years before the US entered the anti-Dark listings. It was downright shameful that the US was even thinking about getting rid of Dark magic like that, after all it was Dark wizards who first came from Europe to seek freedom. Whatever happened to the freedom that was always boasted about by the politicians? It wasn't fair to anyone. Dark magic was important!  
  
Argh! This isn't good timing! Sam yelled, frustrated. He was just twelve credit hours from his doctorate too. He had his thesis written since he decided that Dark creatures were his calling, it was The Life Cycle of the _Nochtae spectria_' better known as a ghoul, boggart, lethifold, or dementor, depending on the stage of life.   
  
Each of the first three stages had a characteristic that seemed to vanish until the dementor stage was hit. The ghoul had a definite shape, with the ability to glide and a like of humans, it was the first stage, or baby. The boggart seemed to feed on fear and would shape change after it found the target's worst fear, it was stage number two or a cub. The lethifold fed on humans, and could change the enviroment's characteristics so that it could get to it's prey. The adult form, the dementor, had a definite shape, could read' the fears of the target and bring them to the present for the victim, it could change the environment to hunt, and it only preyed on human souls. Generally speaking it took fifty to sixty years for a newborn ghoul to become a dementor, but Sam used a Time-Quickener charm on the newly hatched ghoul he procured for his research.   
  
It took five years for the ghoul to finally reach the dementor transformation. The ghoul stage was the longest, from twenty-five to thirty-five years long. In that time he found that ghouls like humans because that is when they learn the human languages, habits, and psyches. That was the stage that determined how deadly the fully grown dementor would be. If the ghoul was taken in as a family pet, it would grow to be the worst kind of dementor, spirit hungry. Luckily, it would also be protective over the ones who took it in and those people had nothing to fear from it.   
  
The boggart stage was the shortest, and most dangerous for the creature. It was too easy to kill a boggart, and so it lasted from six months to a year. Just long enough to master pulling memories from humans and feeding on the emotions. The lethifold then lasted about thirty years, it was a nomadic stage as well. It was uniquely suited to stowing away or traveling via water, and that was why they were found in more wetlands, rivers, or tropical areas than the other stages. It was perhaps the stage that Sam found to be the most interesting, it was then when the creature became almost immortal and impervious to must spells. Only a Patronus of someone who has never tasted Darkness could kill it, but most Patroni could get a lethifold to back off or run away. It was amazing the way they seemed to shape shift but never really, they controlled the shadows and light.  
  
Sam's, well, book was the most groundbreaking and complete of it's kind and now he was never going to be able to share it with the world. It was a major let down. Then the idea struck him. Logging back into his site, he started to redo the Dark creatures pages, all his essays, research projects, first hand encounters, and his book went up at seven am. At seven fifteen he had a new e-mail.  
  
_To: s_jankins@hotmail.com  
From: dark_n_happy@yahoo.com  
Re: Thanks.  
So you really do care.  
I'll think about the interview.  
Until then we are watching over all six of you.  
Be careful.  
-- HJP  
  


* * *

  
_( 5:03 am, 02/03/07- Greenwater Project Building Site, Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico)_  
  
_Draco Malfoy was not a happy man, he was wet, dirty, bug-bitten, and tired in every possible way. He still had no clue why Hermione said that this had to be the spot for the center of the Neoteric Masking Wards. It was a place crawling with bugs the size of dragons and diseased children running around begging for alms, not that Draco cared one bit about the urchins who fouled up the place.  
  
The worst part was the muggles of this village knew about Dark magic and welcomed almost any Dark wizard or sentient creature in for dinner and entertainment. Draco really didn't like that because it meant he couldn't hex the damned rodents. How in the world did Potter think that the muggles were more than useful? They lived in poverty. Draco scratched his Dark mark, the thing that now bound him to Potter's will, just like the rest of the Death Eaters, Chimera Children who were the descendants of the followers of Grindelwald, and the Gorgons who were the female descendants of the female followers of Morgana. They all were bound by Dark marks to the Dark Lord, even if he was being an idiot like Potter was and not taking the power by the reigns. But Draco did have to admit, being able to say no to his master was nice and Potter seemed to like for everyone to have free will and a say in how things were getting done. Which was why Draco was here, even if he was regretting it now.  
  
Draco stumbled into his makeshift shower and let the ice water pour down then he soaped up and got out as soon as he was drenched again. Wrapping up in his fluffy robe he made his way to the bed he shared with his wife, and from the looks of it his daughter as well. Pulling on his pajama pants Draco slipped into bed and grinned as he fell asleep with his Silver Bell hugging him in her sleep. As long as he had his wife, Renee, and his two year old daughter, Belinda, with him, Draco really was happy at heart. Even if he was sunburned, sweaty, covered in bug bites, and trekking through mud every day to find the perfect center of the magic here.  
  
It was something that no one could have pictured for the arrogant and marked Dark wizard, and it wouldn't have happened if not for Harry Potter getting Dark magic outlawed.  


* * *

  
(12:56 pm, 11/02/07, Angel of Mercy Mission, northern Chile)  
  
'Samuel Jankins, Kenneth Pizzolla, Jason Masters, Ricardo Garsia, William Underwood, Jackson Higgs, all six are being watched like bugs under glass, sir. With the publication of both Jankins's work with Dark creatures and Underwood's work with Dark languages they have been moved up on their government's hot list. Just yesterday Higgs and Garsia published a joint work that explained Dark nature vs. Evil intention, it was too good and all six were expelled from school. No one will touch them as far as work goes, but they are still maintaining the web site, and make sure that none of us give too much information in the chat room, they screen every message.' that' s all of Mr. Gringers's message. Should we make a move and offer more protection or funding to them? Asked Hermione to the Council Circle. Griphook, the head goblin of the North American operations stood.  
  
I have been funding then from my personal stores, their web site is valuable as an educational tool. At least fifty witches and wizards have changed their minds about the evils of Dark. Jankins and Underwood have had to give up on getting their doctorates, even though they were one semester away. They need an award, and to be taken in. The goblin said forcefully to the rest and he sat down before anyone could say anything.  
  
Where would they stay? How could they still work on the web site if we moved them into hiding? asked Janus the eldest of the Vampires, I understand how important of a tool the internet is, but it is too easy for others to trace. The Americans are catching on to our networks, even if the rest of the anti-Dark countries don't. They won't sit on that egg for long, if the reports are correct about their changing laws. An outbreak of quiet comments erupted and Harry sighed. He didn't sleep anymore, his time was so filled that sleep was last on his to-do-lists. As a vampire, he could do this to himself, but only if he fed every other day, as opposed to the every three days he would have to feed if he did sleep a minimum of six hours a day. Even with the regular feedings, not sleeping wore a vampire out, and Harry couldn't feed regularly. He tried to feed when he could so if he fed every other day he was happy, today was his fifth without feeding. He was ready to drop into a nice long week of sleep, but he couldn't. It was only his will that kept him going. But that did nothing for the migraine he had for two days, and the fact that even if he could understand what was going on, it all sounded like an echo to him. He couldn't even focus his eyes as well anymore.  
  
We need a new version of the net. Harry muttered as he closed his eyes. The room was silent, listening as Harry rambled on, thinking aloud, Magic reinforced firewalls and encryption, ancient Egyptian and Cuneiform codes, linked to a few servers of the WWW, but very controlled. God, I don't have that knowledge yet. The codes alone could take decades to workout, but they would be unbreakable like the dynamic temple curses. no one bothered to tell Harry he was spacing out, they had seen him do this before and each one knew why, the guy was only a fledgling vampire but he ran around the world acting like a super hero. Of course this was not by his choice, he was always just in the right place at the right time, or he was the only one who could do half the things he did.   
  
They also took notes on everything he said at this time because it was when he seemed to channel some sort of genius, or it was the time when he let his inner scholar come out, Financing this will be a pain, but we have seventeen countries looking to advance, give them access to it, and it will create jobs in the places we put the servers and offices of the controllers, and operators. Muggles can be recruited for some of those jobs. Chad is out of the muggle and magical news, so are most African countries. We'll need a server in every Dark country, a router for every five Dark villages. . .mm. . . yawn, I need to start feeding again. . . _Enervate_! Harry woke from his daze with the half-muttered spell. That was another thing that they all had seen but were still not used to, his casting of spells wandless and in his sleep, as they were really needed.  
  
Potter, you need to sleep or feed. Janus scolded. Harry sighed.  
  
I know, I know. I just seem to run out of time. Harry waved his hand dissuasively, Could someone tell those guys who run the Dark Truths web site that I'd be happy to meet them when and where they want. I'll give them the interview then bring them to Blackbeard's Cove, it has internet connections routed through eight places and then the encryption is massive on most of the places it runs through. It should be adequate until I can find something else. Harry smiled at the oldest vampire who crossed his arms and glared, willing Harry to go feed. A goblin was typing on his laptop, sending the message via e-mail. Computers had become to goblins what wands were to wizards and now any goblin who had any importance at all had at least a PDA. if not a laptop, with them at all times. It was the best part about Harry wanting muggle interaction for everyone, the integration of lifestyles. Ever since he saw how integrated the Americans were, he wanted to do a better job than they did with no secrets, no hiding, and no lies.  
  
So far it was working wonders in the third world countries and in the second world countries like Romania, Cuba, and West African coastal nations. In most the governments would ignore whatever the Dark peoples did as long as they would answer questions when asked, the Dark people didn't go overboard with some activities like vampire, dementor, and lethifold feedings, and they traded openly with the country in question. It gave everyone a home to escape to, which was needed now more than ever.  


* * *

  
(11:36 pm 15/02/06- Tallahassee, Florida, United States)  
  
Harry was lounging on Sam's couch with Jack, Rick, and Ken, drinking beer and watching the newest Girls Gone Wild'. Sam was sleeping in his room, Will was slumped in a beat-up Lay-Z-Boy, and Jason was finishing the edits, coding, and uploading of Harry's interview. It was on film as well as in a script format and it had gone very well, seeing as how all of them were somewhat drunk and at least half of them were currently watching amazed as a teenaged girl was doing something that shouldn't be anatomically possible.   
  
Man, I wish I could find a girl like her, hot and twistable. Ken said as he took another gulp of beer. Harry noted that Ken was starting to slur a bit.  
  
Nah, she'd dump you fer yer bro. said the very southern and not twenty-one Rick. He was slurring words a little bit too. Ken and Jack laughed.  
  
Yup. She would. Wonder if she gives head? Jack said. Harry shrugged.  
  
No clue, but you could talk her into it, if that was any indication. He said with a slight grin. Jason came over sat on the floor with his beer and handed a packet of papers to Harry.  
  
What's this? Harry asked.  
  
The written version of the interview. Thought you might like it for your records, keep track of stuff like this. Besides it's kind of funny in parts. Jason grinned up at him then turned to watch as two more girls joined the first. Harry drained the beer, he knew he really shouldn't be drinking, but alcohol still had the same wonderful effects as it did when he was human, even if it was really cheap yankee beer. Beer wasn't supposed to be this cold, but at this point Harry didn't care. They watched until the tape ended and Jason turned off the TV and went to Sam's study/guest room to sleep.  
  
So when we leaving for the pirate's cove place? asked the now very drunk sounding Ken. Harry closed his eyes.  
  
Sooner or later. I'm not sure yet. Can you get off of the sofa? I kind of want to go to bed. Ken and Jack got up and pulled the now sleeping Rick up and dumped him onto his cot. Harry removed the cushions and then pulled out the folding bed. He fell face down onto the lumpy mattress and immediately fell asleep, as soon as Ken was about to take out his wand the lights clicked out and he noticed that the shadows were moving. Dismissing it as the alcohol he fell asleep.   
  
It wasn't until two weeks later Harry awoke again. In that time a few wizards had visited and so did a few Dark creatures. Harry woke as the last wizard was about to leave, it was Draco and his small family.  
  
Yawn! That was nice. Hey, Malfoy! Harry called out as he saw the back of Draco's head. The wizard turned and glared at Harry.  
  
About damned time you woke up, Potter. Draco sneered, Belinda jumped out of her mother's arms and ran and jumped onto Harry.  
  
'Arry! Mama, arry wake naw. Ca' we stay? I wanna pway wi' she asked giving her parents the cutest puppy dog eyes. Sam, who was the only one there at the time, laughed.  
  
You're too cute Belinda. Sam said as he gave her a big grin. Turning to Draco and Renee, Sam said, Go ahead, I got to run out to go get some food. Stay catch Harry up to speed. You folks are staying for dinner whether you want to or not. before either could protest Sam pushed them inside and left. Draco sputtered for a few seconds until Renee's laughter brought him back to his senses.  
  
That Sam is such a nice guy. Glad to see there are nice, bright young men like him. she said, Draco sighed.  
  
You'd get bored, Renee. You like me evil. Draco said as he transfigured the Lay-Z-Boy into a stylish Louis IVX armchair Renee sat on the bed cross-legged pulling the rambunctious toddler onto her lap. Belinda seemed to think Harry was a good replica of a climbing mountain.   
  
Well, what is going on? asked Harry scooting back so he could sit against the sofa's back. Draco frowned.  
  
We lost MacDuff Run, Yellow Flower, and the English Naga camps. The United Kingdom is fully lost to us. We also lost two French villages and Blauburg. There were no survivors of any of the attacks, we had no warning. West Europe is uniting against us, most of East Europe as well. The Canadians and States fully outlawed Dark magic and are stamping out Dark creatures as well, there is public outcry, but those who protest are being taken into custody under charges of being Dark or using Dark magic. Harry was in shock, he was gaping at Draco who looked very regretful.  
  
Okay, what you really need to worry about is the Nagas. They are howling for full out war on the Brits. said the Canadian-born witch. Harry nodded.   
  
I would be too. I am. The war is officially justified. Those were school villages, and those camps were celebrating the birthing of a hundred new eggs. Children. I swore we would never attack first, but this is provocation. Has the Council asked for anything of me? Harry asked. He wiped away a tear of blood that escaped.  
  
They want you to declare war on the whole of the united European Light countries. That's everyone but the Slavic nations, who are Dark. All the European villages that are in officially Light countries are being abandoned and burned down. We have even moved all the creatures and spirits. Draco looked Harry in the eyes, This is the worst case scenario that we've been getting ready for. You will have to become the full Dark Emperor to save Darkness, to save the world really. You have time, but be ready. Draco warned him. Harry scowled, he hated to be reminded that he was the reason for all this as well as the one who was going to have to finish it. If he had just recognized what Theo was doing. . .  
  
That was just wishful and pointless thinking though. Belinda was almost on his head, I have more important things to do than worry about the past,' thought Harry, Like making sure Belinda has a future. And Travis and the rest of the children, as well.'  
  
--To Be Continued. . .


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Rushing, Forever. (Chapter Two)  
  
Author: P.L.S  
  
Contact: ptwentyfour@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: VALOR challenge response. Harry seems to finally find a peace as a vampire, until the public finds out. . . running, hiding, helping others who are in need; his life is suddenly filled by hate and fear when the Ministry takes down the protections and declare Open Season on all Dark creatures, with a hefty bounty for the supposedly strongest vampire ever created, Harry Potter.  
  
Rating: (Changes with the chapter)- Ten years and up.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Is it? I own very little in this thing. What I do own is fair game for the rest of you. Don't sue me, I won't sue you.  
  
Note: I'm sitting in a Dairy Queen next to a Laundromat in Tempe AZ, eating an Oreo blizzard and trying to recall the details of the very rough plot that is in my head. It's not easy at all. But watching the little kids playing while they wait for their ice creams is giving me an idea, and it is totally unrelated to the kids themselves. I have a Yahoo Group you can read most of my Harry Potter fics at and receive word on when the updates are coming. Go here-- and enjoy. Believe it or not, I am very flattered with the reviews and am very grateful that so many like the ideas and think this is unique. I am always looking for the next big idea or the most odd or out of whack ideas. . . which explains why I call my group the Plot Bunny Shop.  


* * *

  
(11:32 am, 27/02/07, Yellow Flower Village, Yorkshire, United Kingdom)  
  
Harry walked the graveyard that used to be his hometown of late, he was standing right on the spot where he apparated Ron in for the first time. Ron only took one look around and promptly swore that he'd pull a Snape, spy within the Aurors and try his best to give advanced warning to the Dark villages. It was the courtyard of the Dumbledore School of Magic in Yellow Flower Village, named as such for the field of hogwarts that used to be there. It was a lovely town that Harry loved, and he wanted to rebuild it.   
  
But he couldn't, Britain had fully expelled her children, Harry wasn't supposed to even be here. But he had to come and morn the loss, a hundred sixteen children slaughtered. Harry found the corpses not even burned or buried, a clear sign that this was not just any attack, but a disappointment to the Aurors and Slayers that had attacked. He had not shed a tear, he couldn't. He felt just ache and guilt. He was supposed to watch over them, human and non, magical and non, all lost.   
  
He could tell they knew who were muggles too. The muggles were often contorted and seemed to have spasmmed too violently, as did the children. The Curciatus curse was now being used as a weapon to kill with. Harry wondered what happened to the high morals of the Light wizards, and how did they remember that both the Curciatus and killing curses were Light magic? It was only mentioned in an obscure Dark text that a Light wizard invented them, his name was Merlin.  
  
Of course anyone who witnessed them knew it was Light magic, only that type of magic had jets of light and needed such strong incantations. Dark magic was subversive, didn't always need words or a wand, and there was no following it after it was cast, no jets of anything unless it was a shadow spell, but those were espionage and healing spells. Harry knew Dark magic was dangerous as every other type, if not more so, but none of it was like the two Unforgivables, the Imperious was Neoteric magic and Harry wasn't happy about it being ruled as useful and taken off the Unforgivable list when he was nineteen. Harry had seen it used in many ways, some times to take down a Death Eater, some times for rape, or to have the victim kill and then take his or her own life. Of all of them Harry had only done the first and it was his only time. He felt unclean afterwards and thus had taken to learning the muggle ways of fighting just so he would have no excuse to use it ever again.  
  
Harry came upon the body of another child, no more than six or seven, in the first form of school by the badge. Then Harry lifted the body and carried it to the pile of students, and he saw the face, Megara McKenny, the first vampire-born in sixty years in England. She was his student in learning wards, along with ten of the strongest children of the village, Harry said softly. She was secretly his favorite student, a natural prankster and the one he dubbed as a future rival for the Weasley twins. But that was stolen from her, when they broke her body.   
  
He then felt the tingle, she wasn't just killed, several had raped her. Vampires were unique that way, a fellow vampire could tell months after a corpse is found just what sins had been exacted upon the body of a vampire. Harry had no idea why that talent had developed, but Harry was sure it had to do with the covens and close-knit tribes of old. Harry carefully placed her with the other children and went back into the crumbling school for more.   
  
He had been doing this for the past two days without rest. Collecting the dead into piles, whispering prayers to God, remembering them as they were when they were alive. It was his way of grieving and trying to apologize to them. Harry leapt up to the second floor, no one was up here, it meant that the Aurors had herded all the children to the first floor and held a public execution of the children before the children. Cruelty like that disgusted Harry more than anything. It was true that he killed often, but he only killed to eat and he only fed off of the wicked, those he witnessed doing horrors. He never liked to kill, not at heart. It was the hunt he found exhilarating, and he never understood how mass killings of the helpless did anything but kill the spirit of the murderer.  
  
Harry walked along the corridor, looking into the classrooms, picking up and looking at small possessions, like action figures, toy horses, and the like. Books were ripped up and spoiled, the Aurors had poured some potion on the pages, making the Ever-Stay Ink bleed. Luckily, none of the books were originals or one of a kinds, it was the small precautions that lessened the blow. But this was a sucker punch to the groin, it was beyond what was acceptable. Harry sat in one of the few desks that were still intact. He heard the shuffle of footsteps walking carefully, it was Ron's gait.  
  
Ron whispered. Harry turned to look at his best friend, the redhead looked as miserable as Harry felt, Ron's girlfriend had been a teacher here. Harry had no doubt, she was gone. Harry had placed her on the top of one of the piles.  
  
We lost more than anyone really understands. Harry said. Ron looked confused now. Harry sighed, It wasn't luck that helped me to find this place, this was Dumbledore's land, land that he left to me, it was a keystone in the magic of all of the British Isles. He asked me to help keep it up, I can't do that now. Ron came up and hugged him. It really did help to know that he could never lose his friends, the real friends that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would do anything for if asked, even kill himself.   
  
Ron and the entire Weasley family was risking a lot by staying in the wizarding world, all of the children had Dark abilities and Mrs. Weasley was a Dark witch. Bill and Charley were the greatest risks, both used to use Dark magic as part of their careers and everyone knew it. Harry had been asking them all to escape for quite some time, but all refused to run, Gryffindors.' Harry thought with silent yet saddened amusement.  
  
Harry, we'll find a way to end this. said Ron with a determined look. Why is he the one who always helps me to remember why I was sorted into that house?' the vampire mentally questioned. Harry nodded.  
  
Yes, we will. We will. Harry confirmed.  


* * *

  
(4:54 pm, 28/02/07, Angel of Mercy Mission, northern Chile)  
  
Harry called the group to order, all the representatives of every colony or Dark area was here in the chapel. It was rather ironic that it was the Catholic churches that were offering protection and help to the Dark creatures, wizards, and the sympathedics. For a long time the church had persecuted magic and helped to chase it into hiding, but now they welcomed it, and made enemies of the rest of the magical world.  
  
Those with Dark ability or who were Dark comprised only fifteen point seven percent of the billion fifty-seven million of known magical peoples. Those that Harry had been told swore allegiance to the Dark council numbered to a little more than eight hundred million, not a lot since that included a number of non-Dark wizards and was about twenty percent muggle people that were under their protection. Harry knew for a fact that if just three first world countries teamed up and had the technology, more than fifty percent of the followers of the council would be killed.  
  
Hermione wasn't here today, she was with a huge team of researchers in Paraguay creating a massive dynamic encryption program from Egyptian and Cuneiform, the languages of the first schools of magic. In Blackbeard's Cove the Dark Truths was getting a makeover and a lot of new information, it was also the site of a new laboratory that was working with quantum computers and infusing magic into them, not surprisingly it was being headed by a race of the faefolk called Gremlins. They were monsters that loved to dabbled in muggle technology and then ruin it if they found a flaw. They could be the most brilliant creatures once you got past the twisted sense of humor and the green skin, which was probably why the more idiotic of muggles thought that Martians were small green men, it was a bunch of pranks played in the late seventies on a few farmers in the American midwest.  
  
Janus told the whole group of the destruction of the villages in Europe and turned the meeting over to Harry. All eyes were on him, I have personally gone and destroyed the corpses that the Aurors left to rot in the streets. I accounted for every resident, there were no survivors save those who were away at the time. The greatest loss is Yellow Flower Village, it is the keystone in the magical structure of the British Isles and I was given the responsibility of maintaining it, which is now impossible. There are five thousand such cores of the whole world's magical infrastructure, if more than two thousand of these are not maintained then the world runs the risk of imploding so to speak, the worst news is as far as I know only three thousand two hundred ten are being actively cared for, the rest are lost or can no longer be reached.   
  
I have placed many villages close to the cores I found, more than a thousand villages are near a core and a Maintainer is living as part of your communities. It is critical that no village should fall, if not for the simple fact the so-called Light wizards are more cruel than Voldemort at his worst, then simply to protect the world. Not only that but if they do eradicate us the balance will be off and magic will vanish or create a cosmic vacuum. Both are beyond what this world could handle. Harry paused and looked around the room, in the pews most were shocked and looking terrified. As they should be.' thought Harry cooly as he frowned.  
  
Potter. What are you proposing to keep the villages safe? asked Snape, who was representing the Peacebrook Village in Paraguay, a center for education in South America thanks to the former headmaster of Hogwarts. Snape had been appointed as headmaster after Minerva McGonagall died a month after the death of Voldemort, but as soon as the anti-Dark movement started Snape started to use his position to remove the students with Dark ability and their families. Snape finally listened to reason when Hogwarts was under attack and left to found the new unified school system. Harry respected the man, but still couldn't stand the man outside of working with him.   
  
An integrated Living warding system. Which was why Hermione Dervish was traveling around two seasons ago, and why Draco and Renee Malfoy were in Mexico for so long. They have been working on bits of my ideas and such for quite some time. Harry said. Mutters and whispers grew to a roar of talking Harry shot a spark of light into the air to get their attention. Kelley Neville stood up, the kelpie was red faced and angry.  
  
Bloody impossible! Living Wards are long gone myths of those crackpot Anubis followers! shouted the man-kelpie. Voices of agreement rose up and again order was lost. Harry sighed, he hated full meetings.  
  
The magic sensitive need to try to feel out the protection on this place. There you will find your proof. Harry said in a calm but loud voice. More talking but Harry saw a few close their eyes and go into a trance. After a few minutes most came out of it in silent shock and awe. Finally the last one, a dementor, came out of it.  
  
The truth he speaks. said the dementor in Dark sign, that was translated by Theo who was the official translator both ways. The others nodded and told the rest that Harry indeed had created Living Wards that were protecting the mission and the missionaries. Living Wards were unique in the fact that they really were alive and intelligent. Because of that it took more magic to create just a small ward than two fully grown wizards could ever produce they were lost to time. But Harry had found the flaw with the help of Theo and Remus.  
  
Snape stood up and glared at Harry, How exactly did you propose we ward every village and what does this have to do with Malfoy's going to Mexico? He said in that annoyed teacher voice. Harry bit back a sharp retort, now wasn't the time to act like a child.  
  
Fair enough, my version of the Living Wards are a Neoteric magic as opposed to the Andiluvinan that the original Living Wards were. In the Yucatan is a very strong Neoteric core and Draco and Renee found it. I also have found seven hundred of the rest of the one thousand two hundred fifty Neoteric cores, if we link them together, ask them to support the wards, and then cast the wards on each village and the safe points in the muggle towns and cities, the Living Wards will at least act as a barrier against spells with harmful intentions towards those it protects as long as those people are within it's limits. It's going to take about three years and eight months to fully cover every place though. Harry said, his excitement was leaking through though. He was supremely please with how the wards would act, but he knew it was going to take far too long to protect all that needed it.  
  
We need a leader, a head for this war! Unless we are just going to sit back and watch as the world kills our children off! shouted an Asian Naga.  
  
That is a good point. We need a Dark Lord to take control, all of our Dark marks have been active, but not used. There is a Dark Lord out there who needs us but hasn't taken up his or her power. said an older Grecian witch. The side door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, he commanded a lot of respect from Voldemort's old followers and most of those from Europe.  
  
We have a Dark Lord, if he'll ever get out of his humble phase and accept it. said the blond man with a smirk at Harry. Harry just wanted to hex the bratty wizard, he knew that he didn't want them all to know.  
  
Is this true? asked the witch who was now standing. Draco nodded, she asked in a serious tone that reminded Harry of McGonagall when the professor of Transfiguration was angry.  
  
Harry Potter has always been the Dark Lord's heir, since birth. Why do you think Voldemort wanted him dead? The birth of Potter was foretold a hundred years ago and he was foretold to be the most powerful Dark Emperor ever. said Theo as he translated everything. A loud outcry came after this, most of the voices telling Harry to take the power.  
  
I need to think, there will be a two hour break! called out Harry before he left the room.  


* * *

  
Harry walked the halls, looking at the ornate religious objects and icons. They were beautiful signs of a man' s life that was dedicated to saving the lost and half-dead. He was always fascinated with the world's religions but Christianity was different. It always seemed to hit too close to home and it made him nervous after a while. Harry had read the Bible and a few of the stories of the saints, it all seemed so tragic yet hopeful. Harry sat on a bench under a stained glass window of a cross. He put his head into his hands and cried. This was all too much.  
  
He must have been that way for a while because he felt someone sit next to him and touch his shoulder. Would you care to talk about it? asked a voice he recognized as Father Blanco. He was a short and thin middle aged hispanic man with salt and pepper colored hair and a kind face. Today he was in denim pants and a sweat soaked button up shirt, Harry recalled that most of the missionaries were out helping the people around here plant crops or something.  
  
It can't make it any worse, I guess. Harry muttered as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away the bloody tears. The man gasped.  
  
asked the priest. Harry sighed.  
  
I'm a vampire. My tears are the lifeblood of those I have fed from. Are you going to tell me to leave? asked Harry, the man's surprised and horrified face softened and turned understanding.  
  
No. I'm going to ask if you wanted to talk here or in my office. he said with a smile. Harry nodded.  
  
Your office, please. Harry said relieved. He followed the man into a rather Spartan room, just a plain desk, three chairs, and walls lined with overstuffed bookcases.   
  
Now what is bothering you, Mr. Potter? asked Blanco.  
  
They want me to become the Dark Emperor and lead them in the upcoming war, I just lost all of Britain and am losing the rest of Europe soon, and have had to bury over six thousand who were left to rot by our enemies. More than half of them were children who were at school during the attacks. the priest looked shocked and angry at that, Harry continued, I'm no stranger to death, but no vampire or Dark creature kills unless it is for two reasons, to eat, or to protect it's young. In both cases we prefer to just kill only if we must. As to the war, I admit I have knowledge in how to run a war, I was groomed since childhood to fight. I have never liked to rule though, I much rather have this republic and let some other fool try to control people like Malfoy and Snape. Harry chuckled mirthlessly.  
  
It sounds rather confining. Why must it be you though? asked Blanco with sad eyes. The man was fingering his beaded necklace and the cross on it, a nervous habit, Harry assumed.  
  
I'm some sort of foretold heir of a bunch of myths. That and my magical powers are growing. I'm already acting as some sort of leader, mostly because I had to kill Voldemort, a twisted and evil Dark Lord. He was the one I was raised to fight, by both him and those in charge of my upbringing. Harry said, making the priest very confused. I keep forgetting just how much they hid from the world, our fathers were idiots and they underestimated humanity. Harry said as he looked up as the ceiling.  
  
Why do you say that? Harry looked at the man with amusement.  
  
They put all their hope in a child who hated them. They honestly thought that non-magical people couldn't handle living side by side with them. They claimed that one fourth of the magic that holds this planet together is inherently evil. They are now exacting genocide on us all. I think that puts them in the idiot category. Harry said dispassionately. The priest nodded.  
  
I see. You were that child. said Blanco in a quiet voice. Harry nodded.  
  
No one knows the worst part of it all. whispered Harry, I had to absorb the last bits of Voldemort's soul to kill the monster. I am holding him in my heart and I'm scared of what will happen once I accept the powers that he used to hold. It could allow him to awaken. Harry looked at the man and was stunned to see his acceptance and sadness.  
  
How old are you? asked Blanco. Harry saw pure curiosity on his face.  
  
Twenty-seven years. Harry answered automatically, For a vampire I'm a baby, yet they are as willing as the wizards to have me rule.  
  
You don't want to rule? Because of Voldemort? Or is there more? asked Blanco now probing for the root of Harry's distress.  
  
Voldemort's not enough? Blanco gave Harry the I'm-not-fooled-that-easily look, Okay, there is more, lots more. A few of them are irrational fears that I know are stupid, but I just can't help giving in to them, and I can't control them. If I can't control my own fears how can I control my own people? A great number of them are quite lawless and hate me.  
  
The Lord will give you strength. He always provides for his children. said Blanco looking very serene. Harry envied him.  
  
I'm not his child, how can I be when I kill his children to live? Harry demanded. Blanco laughed.  
  
The lion kills to eat, and yet he is as loved as the gentle lamb. Why would God love you any less than he loves the most violent of his creations, even Satan? Are you special? Blanco asked him with a smile. Harry chuckled.  
  
Can't argue with that logic. So, God loves me and calls you and I his children. Is that why the Catholic Church was willing to help us in our exile, while it was the same church that spread the fear of magic in the Dark Ages? Harry asked showing genuine curiosity. Blanco nodded.  
  
The Church has made mistakes, and in those days the Church was drunk with it's power and young and foolish. Now we are seeing a chance to try to apologize and make up for our history of errors. We have sat back and watched for far too long, ignored our responsibilities to the world. I was there when the Dervishes and Mr. Lupin beseeched my Cardinal for help, if Cardinal Hernandez had turned his back I would have still offered this mission to you. Blanco laughed a bit and smiled warmly ar Harry, I just never fully understood that all of the rumors were true. The dragon, giant spiders, and the various monsters have had my missionaries a bit spooked, but most are finding them all to be great company. And I myself have just met the most fascinating and kindhearted young man that I'm sure I could become great friends with. Harry's eyebrows shot up.  
  
Who? Malfoy? There aren't many younger humans here this time. Harry asked. Blanco laughed again.  
  
I never said he was fully human, but he was at one time, I'm sure. Harry still was clueless Blanco sighed and shook his head, You are really oblivious when it comes to the simple things in life. I was talking about you. Harry grinned.  
  
Oh. I have always been a little clueless. Another reason I couldn't be a good leader. So you think I'm kindhearted? Harry asked.  
  
Yes, very much so. Blanco said as he laughed.   


* * *

  
Harry walked back into the chapel followed by Father Blanco who was freshly showered and dressed in an all black suit. Everyone was silent and looking at him. Harry's heart started to pound and he felt his breath hitch. He was terrified. The priest came up to him and touched his arm, Harry, it is time. he whispered, You owe them the reasons.  
  
I know. Harry whispered back and they walked to the short stage in the front. Harry leapt up and nodded to Theo who was ready to translate again.  
  
I refuse to take the Dark Lord title. I refuse to be an emperor of your people and mine. I am a child in vampiric terms and I have several things you should know. In my heart, in every sense, I hold Voldemort's soul in chains. I have always held a bit of his spirit since the Killing Curse was cast upon me when I was a baby, and in order for me to ensure he did not return to a body for a third time I had to pull his soul in. He is weak, for now. If I did take the Dark Emperor's powers all at once right now, I cannot promise that he would be kept in dormancy. Imagine the terror that would ensue if Voldemort did manage to takeover my body, he has always had a talent for possession after all.   
  
I also have a number of issues that I need to get control of first. How could I rule you when I can't rule my fears? I will take on a few of the powers at a time, no more than I feel I can handle, and no less than we need. The Council is still the governing body, even if I do finally take the titles. I refuse to allow you to give up your voices in this. Can you accept this offer? Harry asked. The silence stretched, there was some Dark sign talk but no talking.  
  
Snape stood, The wizards and witches accept.  
  
A tall lithe girl stood, a veela, The veela, sirens, and harpies accept.  
  
Kelley Neville stood, The kelpies and merfolk accept.  
  
A tall dementor stood and signed that the dementors accepted.  
  
The acromantulla clicked his pincers, The ssspider people acssept.  
  
A wispy looking banshee stood, The specter peoples accept.  
  
A goblin stood, The goblins and faefolk accept.  
  
A n older man stood up, The non-magical humans accept.  
  
A tall giant raised a hand, The giants and trolls accept.  
  
Janus stood, The vampires and werewolves accept.  
  
The doors opened in walked a recognized vampire slayer and three bounty hunters, the slayer bowed, The slayers and hunters are seeking a treaty with the Dark Council. Harry stepped down and walked up to them before anyone could blink. He stood the slayer up and smiled.  
  
I knew you would understand. he whispered to her, I'm glad to see you again Cho.  


* * *

  
(6:12 pm, 28/02/07, Peacebrook Village, western Paraguay)  
  
Gabrielle Delacour was staring at the water for which the village was named. She counted herself lucky that her grandmother and mother had managed to get the flock out of France and into the villages that had been created by the Dark Council. Only Fleur was still in Europe, determined to fight.  
  
Gabrielle was not like her sister in that way at all, ever since she was little Gabrielle had a healthy sense of self-preservation and a slight fear of water. Both were unusual for a veela, most veela were fighters and would rather die than give up a nesting site and they were very close relatives to the sirens and could swim like penguins when the mood struck them. The odd part was that unlike her sister she couldn't pin this on human blood, Gabrielle was adopted and a full blooded veela.  
  
Sighing she laid down on the grass and stared at the blue sky. Watching the clouds float by and picking out shapes like she used to when Fleur and her had been little children. She spotted a unicorn, a ship, and a couple dancing.   
  
Gabby! Hey Gabby! yelled a small child running up to her. It was Hermione's child Travis.  
  
asked Gabrielle sitting up and looking at the brunette child who was flushed from his running in the sun.  
  
Mummy says that you need to get back to the labs. She says she found something called a key rune. What's a key rune? asked the boy. Gabrielle stood and picked the child up. Concentrating she grew her wings and flew to the roof of one of the largest warehouses of the village. She dropped through the skylight that was always open to keep an atrium filled. Travis was laughing and loving the flight like always. As she landed on the second floor platform Travis grinned up at her.  
  
You really love to fly. said Gabrielle to him, she smiled and put him down, Zat why you always want to be the one to come and find me? So I fly? she asked Travis nodded and was still grinning.  
  
Uh huh. I love to fly. Uncle is gonna teach me to use his old Firebolt next time he visits. You wanna come and fly with us? asked the child as they walked to the main labs. Gabrielle laughed softly.  
  
I've never even heard your uncle's name. I thought both your mother and father were only children. asked Gabrielle. Travis looked up at her.  
  
They are. He's my honor-y Uncle. I have him because my mummy said that he wasn't really a godfather, but he is pretty much family. Travis explained. Gabrielle wasn't to surprised by this. Hermione was weird about things like family and titles, she felt both subject were almost religious and treated both with reverence.  
  
So, what is his name? asked the veela. Travis smiled.  
  
Harry. I don't know his last name though. He's a vampire who loves the sun and he used to be a seeker when he and mum went to school. He and Mum tease Headmaster Snape all the time about how evil he was and how they thought he was a vampire. Travis prattled on about the things his Uncle Harry would do when he visited, from pranks to just the unbelievable tales of his school days.  
  
Gabrielle knew she should be used to the rapid randomness of this one boy, but just couldn't figure out how he had gotten to be this way. His father was a tightlipped librarian who was so silent Gabrielle once thought he was a mute. His mother was the poster-child for organization and order. This child was so unlike them both, yet was very much their child. He had his father's face, his mother's hair. He was curious and loved to read and learn, he loved the books of the library as much as both of his parents combined.  
  
They entered the lab's sliding glass doors and Hermione was in a heated argument with the teacher of ancient runes in the local school, Mrs. Finnagan. Winifred Finnagan was a five foot witch with a ten foot tall ego and a booming voice to boot. She was the mother of one of Hermione's old classmates, and took every chance she could to remind the brilliant twenty-seven year old of that fact.  
  
Madame Finnagan, Madame Dervish, please stop the squabbling before the child. Gabrielle said before she heard more than a word. As she spoke she used a bit of her persuasion magic on Finnagan to get the witch to calm down. Both witches fell silent, Hermione was smiling at the veela as well. Gabrielle had always thought the witch was almost insane, but this was very odd. Why was the human smiling?  
  
Travis ran up to his mother and hugged her and started to tell her every detail of his run to Peace Brook and his flight with the veela. Hermione listened and then asked that he go return a book to the library and tell his father all about his flying. Travis let out a whoop of laughter, grabbed the book, and ran out of the room like the devil was on his heels. Gabrielle laughed at the sight. It was times like these she thought about having a child, but then as always the stories of hard labors and the pain of delivering a child came forward, squashing the want to be a mother.  
  
Gabby, listen to this. Hermione went to her computer and clicked on the play button of her mp3 player. A garbled language came out, Gabrielle could pick out Samaritan, Old Egyptian, Ancient Greek, and a couple of the Native American languages that were almost dead. In spots she almost had a translation before tossing it out because one or two words just couldn't fit. Hermione played it again at Gabrielle's request, it was different this time, more languages, there were no less than seven languages spoken at the same time, the exact same time. It was layered so well that one could think they were woven together.  
  
C'est magenfique. How did you do this? Travis said something about a key rune, nothing about a tapestry of old languages. the veela asked. Hermione grinned and Finnagan left in a huff.  
  
Don't worry about her. She's upset that I found it and she didn't. Hermione said with a grin, That was the encryption. I encrypted a song and that's what it is now. It's flawless, until I give it to Blackbeard's Cove and the faefolk. The key rune, perdhro, is the capstone of the magical codes.  
  
The dice cup? Why? asked the veela, worried about the meaning Hermione gave it.  
  
Hidden things, it's perfect and once you get to that the arithmancy will swallow you alive. Hermione grinned as she showed several documents being encrypted, saved, then opened again. Every time they looked at the same seven words the code changed radically, no language/ mathematical combination was ever repeated, Seven trillion possibilities, nothing could read it with out the keywords or being in our system. It can be applied to everything, print, broadcasts, internet; nothing could be broken into.  
  
But how? How could you do this to everything? Gabrielle asked astonished at Hermione's claim.  
  
Let me show you my notes and the tests. Hermione dragged Gabrielle to the private part of the labs, Hermione had wards so thick on the area that the veela had trouble getting through until Hermione waved them away.  
  
When Gabrielle escaped the labs that day her head was spinning like a top and her tolerance for new languages was at an all time low.  
  
-- To Be Continued . . . (So sue me, I like corny.)


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Rushing, Forever. (Chapter Three)  
  
Author: P.L.S  
  
Contact: ptwentyfour@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: VALOR challenge response. Harry seems to finally find a peace as a vampire, until the public finds out. . . running, hiding, helping others who are in need; his life is suddenly filled by hate and fear when the Ministry takes down the protections and declare Open Season on all Dark creatures, with a hefty bounty for the supposedly strongest vampire ever created, Harry Potter.  
  
Rating: (Changes with the chapter)- Ten years and up.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Is it? I own very little in this thing. What I do own is fair game for the rest of you. Don't sue me, I won't sue you.  
  
Note: Thanks to you who read. I've been getting lots of good praise and suggestions. Don't be afraid to flame me; I actually like them for some odd reason. Someone told me that Gabby seemed to pop up out of know where. . . get used to it. In this chapter I do go into more on the veela, and hint (or openly point at) future conflicts. I guess I should tell you the reasons why I wrote this the way I did. . . but I'll save that for the end. I'm just going to say a few last words. . . . . Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, and Tweak!  
  


* * *

  
(1:08 am 23/03/07 West Los Angeles. California, United States)  
  
It was simply intoxicating, the thrill of the eternal dance of life and death. He molded himself to the shadows, moving like a ghost after his prey. This man was very foolish if he thought a true vampire could be run from that easily, let alone stopped by a clip full of bullets that missed. No, he was a very foolish man, and with a very black heart too. Delicious.  
  
Thwap, thwap, thwap, thwap, the sounds of him running through the streets echoed in the vampire's head, making him just as easy to track by sound as by the magical marker that had been placed with a touch at the club not two hours ago. The elongated eyeteeth and light jade colored eyes rimmed with the scarlet red of the hunt caught the moonlight and seemed to glow as the vampire grinned, making him look like the devil himself. Silently running ahead of the doomed man he placed himself just under a street light that was blinking on and off, perfect place to terrify his dinner. He really was just playing with his food, but he never really had a mother to tell him that it was wrong.  
  
He saw the man stumble out of the back alleyway and lean up against the brick facade of an apartment building that looked like it was about to crumble. The drug dealer was breathing loudly, trying to catch his breath, and looking back every once in a while to check for someone following him. One last huff and he let out a low chuckle of relief, he actually thought that he had escaped his fate? He obviously never watched too many muggle horror pictures.  
  
The vampire willed the street light to stay on, and help to hide him in plain sight, to blanket him in shadows and effectively hiding his features yet keeping his form in clear view, as the man pushed off of the wall and started to feel around in his pants pockets for something, a cigarette. He looked over to where his hunter stood and called out, Hey, buddy, ya gotta light?  
  
the vampire pulled out a muggle lighter and lit it as the man came over. The doomed man looked up into the face as he took a drag on his cancer stick. The horror that crept over his features was wonderfully thrilling. Before the man could react much more, the vampire struck, in one fluid motion he had the man pinned against the lamp post and his teeth were sunk into the man's jugular. The blood was very sweet. Just as the blood of the sinful always was.  
  
The vampire willed the lamp to go out as he maneuvered both his dinner and himself to the alleyway without removing his mouth from the man's neck. Every beat of the heart pumped more blood into his mouth and brought the human closer to his death. A few more sluggish beats and the vampire started to suck, just to be sure no one could save this fool. As he felt death come he let go and watched the empty body fall into a pile of rubbish.  
  
Licking his lips clean, Harry walked away, smiling. Killing the wicked was always such a great stress reliever.  


* * *

  
(6:41 am 24/03/07 Sapporo, Japan)  
  
Ronald Weasley took another sip of his orange soda as Harry walked through the Japanese gardens to join him. Harry was under a rather good glamour charm and looked just like a regular human, with a few eye-catching features, like a messy mop of black curls and his blinding white smile. Both were dressed in muggle clothes, though Harry was obviously much better at it than Ron ever was.  
  
Sitting down next to him, the figurehead of the Dark movement grinned at his best friend and one of the United Kingdom's best Aurors. I am very glad you chose to accept my invitation. Harry said. Ron smiled at his friend.  
  
How could I ever turn you down? Ron answered, But I must ask, why Japan? He received a broad mischievous grin in answer. Harry stood and walked to the bridge and looked down at the water that was filled with huge white lilies.  
  
Why, indeed? Harry whispered as Ron joined him. Harry looked back up at Ron and then started to walk, Ron quickly was walking beside him waiting, Japan is a neutral zone for now, but they are leaning toward siding with the anti-Dark. I just wanted for you to see Japan before they take a side in this idiots' war. China, Italy, and Japan will be lost to us soon, both are actually believing in the myths. Harry said with a sad voice.  
  
Italy is ignoring the Vatican? Ron asked surprised. Harry laughed mirthlessly.  
  
No, no. The Vatican is taking my advice. I told them to announce a neutral position and just act as a safe home, we don't need them to risk anymore by supporting us openly. They were reluctant to do so, but the press conference on Tuesday went well enough that I doubt the Roman Catholic Church needs to worry. We want to keep as many out of this war as we can, but the anti-Dark movement is making this a harder and harder task everyday. Harry said as they wandered through the garden's twisted paths.  
  
Ron sighed dramatically, I thought all of You-Know-Who's followers would have been eager to drag the whole world down. How come you still have some sort of virtue?  
  
Harry snorted, None of us want to ruin everything, I don't even think that the AD's do either. But then again, nothing is sacred in war, especially a magical war, like this. Harry looked up at the clouds floating overhead. Ron decided not to say anymore to put Harry into one of his melancholy moods.  
  
So how's Hermione and her family? asked Ron fishing for a good topic. Harry smiled at Ron.  
  
I spend all day with the most subversive and treacherous of the world, your bluntness is very refreshing. Ron couldn't figure out if he should be insulted or take Harry's words as a complement. Harry laughed and answered Ron's query, But Hermy's fine, her projects are saving lives. Jeff has been buying up all kinds of books for the libraries and his press is always turning out new copies of texts that were almost gone. Travis has just done his first bit of magic, a translating spell on a book, and been begging me for ages now to teach him to ride my old Firebolt, remember it? Ron nodded, prompting Harry to go on, I never could retire it, it was my first gift from my family, that I remember at least. I'm giving it to Trav, after he catches the snitch a few times on it. Harry leaned against a cherry tree that was ready to bloom and closed his eyes for a few seconds, Every time I see him, I think God, I'm so blessed to have friends like you and Hermy.' then after I leave I can't help wondering what a kid with my genes in him would be like. I could have a kid, but I have to wait seven hundred years and find a mate with similar magical power. We both know that's not going to happen.  
  
Er. . . well, here. Ron handed Harry a greeting card, it was a birthday card today. Ron then dug out of his back pockets two identical white envelopes with golden vines trailing along the edges. Flowers burst into bloom as Harry looked at them. I also wanted to give you these, one for you, one for Hermione and Jeff. Susan and I are finally going for it. I wanted you to be my best man, but well. . . Harry grinned at him.  
  
I know, I'm a wanted man. Besides I d be an awful best man. I'll try to make it, but no promises, okay? Harry hugged Ron tightly, God, I am so thrilled for you. She is a great woman, like her grandmum. She's perfect for you, Ron. Ron was blushing.  
  
Fred was teasing me because she was a Hufflepuff in school. I actually challenged him to a duel for that. I feel so out of it when I'm with her, I wonder why she ever thought I was worth a cent. I feel like I'm going insane. Ron admitted for only the third time that year. Harry grinned.  
  
It's a disease called love. I hope you never get over it. chuckled the vampire. The auror laughed.  
  
You sound like you have felt like this. Ron said as he stopped laughing. Harry smiled and sighed.  
  
I have. I have a couple of times, actually. this caught Ron's curiosity, another trait he picked up from his school age adventures with Harry and Hermione.  
  
Oh? Really? Tell me everything! Ron was practically bouncing in joy. Harry never talked about any girlfriends or boyfriends if he swings that way.' thought Ron with a grin. As far as he knew Harry was something like asexual since his brief crushes at Hogwarts, and the vampire was probably still a virgin as well. Harry shook his head and let out a low chuckle.  
  
Ron, you know that this requires privacy, right? I was famous, now infamous, meaning if any of out listeners overhear this they will go and spill it to a tabloid. Harry said, sounding very much like an older brother. Ron shrugged.  
  
I thought we always met in places that you thought were safe. said the redhead. Harry shook his head.  
  
Safe doesn't mean private. I have bodyguards in every corner and the Gremlins have swept the place three or four times. All of them are listening and watching for any indications on your part that you might be double crossing me, it's Janus's orders. He refuses to let me meet you unless I permit his hoard to watch me as if I could die in a second. Harry explained with a tint of anger behind his calm voice. Ron knew if there was one thing Harry hated, it was being in situations were he wasn't in control of the important factors and calling the shots. As far as this Janus guy went, Ron was sure Harry was rarely in control of anything.  
  
So take me somewhere private. Ron said trying to help. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Next month. Harry said, putting the birthday card into one of his large pants pockets. Ron nodded. It was the sign that it was time for him to go.  
  
I'll see you. Ron said weakly. Harry smiled.  
  
I know. Bye. Harry turned and walked down the twisting path, vanishing as he rounded a corner. Ron laughed, it was just so typically Harry.  


* * *

  
(8:43 pm, 24/03/07, Greenwater Project Building Site, Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico)  
  
Remus Lupin looked around the area that Draco Malfoy had lead him to. It was quite literally in the middle of nowhere, and it showed no intentions of changing into anything resembling civilization just because the werewolf wanted to sleep in a real structure, not this tent pitched by the Indians here. The Malfoys had done their work very well, all of the natives were asking him when the village was going to be built and were showing him every possible view that they knew of.  
  
Other than the insects and the humidity, both minor troubles, Remus was sure that it was going to be wonderful for the Nagas and the acromantulae, both races tended to like the warm and the bug infested areas of the world. But everyone knew to maintain the core and the wards there needed to be seven strong spell casters here at all times, unless Harry could visit every other day.   
  
Remus was drawing in the moist dirt with a stick, plotting streets, a park, a school, the meeting house and room for growth, and a road to the lake he saw that day, where a resort or spa could go, something that everyone needed, and something that would attract residents to this place. Of course Remus loved the cool of England in the autumn and winter, he hated heat of any sort unless it was fire or body heat, both in purely romantic terms too.  
  
As of now he was sweating in his undershirt and denim shorts and was unhappily unattached to anyone. It was a very depressing thing for him in the face of the current events. War was coming, or was just waiting for all the parties to declare it, and the Dark side's leader, the future Dark Lord if you will, was being his stubborn self, just like both his father and mother.   
  
Remus laughed at some of those memories. Truly his days at Hogwarts as both student and teacher were the best he had ever had. The rest was just bland and depressing, in various mixtures depending on the weather and phase of the moon. Unless it was those interesting times, or adventures with the son of his old friends.   
  
The boy, now man, had a unique outlook on how to live. One day at a time, always doing his best to give others encouragement and help to achieve their best, and never forgetting that he had to provide for the future. But it wasn't his future he was providing for, it was the next generation and trying to ensure no child had to be forced to grow up before he or she is ready. Remus always questioned why it seemed that Harry's idea of fun was risky and death defying, did the second generation Marauder have a death wish?  
  
Señor Lupin! Come eat! We feast on big pig tonight! a child from the village ran over to him shouting. He stopped at the edge of Remus's drawings. Puzzled, he looked at the werewolf, What this? Remus smiled. He cast a translating spell on the boy so he wouldn't have to say too many things over again.  
  
This is my idea of what will happen here at Greenwater soon. Street plan is here, Remus pointed to a kind of a grid that to a cartographer would have shown he was plotting around the huge trees and several buildings as well as the few hills, This is one of the schools, and this is the other one, Remus pointed to two modern looking buildings and the blueprints next to them.  
  
Two schools? asked the boy. Remus nodded.  
  
Magical and Non-magical, where you and the other non-magical children would attend. You'd learn science, history, a few languages, math, and a whole host of other things. The magical children would go and learn casting, history, a few languages, potions, and a whole lot of dull but useful things. In Paraguay and in Costa Rica there are universities for all to attend, if you get the marks. There are universities all over the world you could attend, become a doctor or scientist or whatever. We have tried to put one or two in each area we establish good ties in. But still everyone knows that Snape has made Peacebrook the haven of education. Only in the summer do his schools shut down, and that's just to do repairs.  
  
breathed the boy in amazement, How good of marks do I need to go there? asked the boy. Remus smiled.  
  
Perfect marks, plus the entrance exams are murder. You'd have to take physics, two languages for five or six years, and calculus in school here to make it there. The schools are small, only five thousand or less, so competition is vicious. Remus said. The boy grinned.  
  
I'll do it. My mama is always telling me I was born to be great and to never settle, I'm going to become the best student, and return from Paraguay with a head full of knowledge that will help my people become great again. That's why the chief is helping you. Our people used to rule with the help of the magic shamen, but when the Spanish came their wizards cursed our people and the soldiers killed the shamen and their whole families. They keep the culture alive, but I can see that it dies with each telling of the old ways to the new children. We invented the world's most accurate calendar, you know. The boy smiled, I'm going to remind the world why our ancestors are still looked upon as geniuses.   
  
Remus grinned and nodded. You are ready for greatness. I'm sure you'll outstrip all the great work of those that came before.  
  
That's kind of what Señora Malfoy said to me. She told me that I was like her husband, always wanting to do my best for my family and never letting anyone get anything over on me. The child laughed, I think that she was really nice, but I don't know about Señor Malfoy though. He was always grumbling about the heat, saying the mosquitoes were worse than vampires, and he hated to go on those hikes he took everyday he was here. The funniest thing was that when the older kids caught a python and dropped it in his cot he didn't get mad. Most of the tourists hate snakes and get scared or really mad. He liked the python, and said he knew a man that could talk to it. Was he telling the truth? Remus laughed.  
  
That idiot would like a big snake. Remus said with a grin, But, yes, both of us know a vampire who can talk to snakes. He says that snakes are more polite than most people, and they are always very helpful.  
  
A vampire! the boy's eyes widen in shock, But I thought they were joking. Aren't vampires evil?  
  
Nope, not him. He only sucks the blood of bad guys. Did I tell you I'm a werewolf? Remus said smiling, knowing that it was the first impressions that made the difference to the support they got from the muggles. The child laughed.  
  
What's a werewolf? Are you part wolf or something? Or is it your clan or tribe? Remus smiled at the kid, who had no idea he was coming very close to the truth.  
  
When the full moon rises I turn into a wolf. I take a medicine that helps me to stay human in my mind, so I don't go and bite humans and turn them into werewolves too. The boy was shocked but then fascinated.  
  
How'd you get to be one? asked the child, excitement was very clear on his face. Remus was reminded of how Sirius and James looked all those years ago, when they told him they knew he was a werewolf. Both were thrilled to death over the story of how it happened, it was how he really go the nickname Moony'.  
  
Well, all my childhood I grew up next to this wood, and a lady who bred big mean Husky dogs, well, they were mean to me. . . Remus started to tell the story.  


* * *

  
( 7:30 am, 25/03/07, Parisian Catacombs, Paris, France)  
  
The talk of striking back was growing among the three races of creatures said to be the gods' avengers. Harpies, the feather covered and taloned witches of the air, hated the way they had to hide just to stay near their lands. They yelled the loudest of the three for vengeance and death of the humans who were hunting them. They weren't gifted with the true Dark magic like the veela were, but their reputation for killing had branded them as Dark creatures to be slaughtered like the Naga people were. Wizards, they didn't respect the Great Mother of the Earth, they refused to trust in the Powerful Father, the creator of all, they treated all life as if it was made for them to use and throw away. What was worse was that they had corrupted the good human peoples of the old ways, the non-magical humans, into thinking the same way. It was all because of the wizards that they were below the Earth, waiting for a sign from a quarter veela girl, who wasn't even in her fifties yet. It was shameful to just let the most feared of the warrior races sit and preen their feathers, while a child was out there doing, Nemesis knows what, in the sunlight and fresh air.  
  
The sirens, the temptresses of the rocky Aegean and the dangerous coasts of the world, were a bit more understanding, and not going stir crazy like the harpies were. They too blamed the wizards for the problems of the world, after all the wizards did help the non-magical humans to find all the technology and such that was polluting the waters they lived in. Year after year their numbers plummeted, more were dying younger, less children were brought into the world. The deaths were slow, painful, and seemed to eat their kind alive. It was worse for the sirens near the cities, no one really knew what was causing the illnesses, but they all blamed the humans. But they also had been watching the humans for years, crashing their ships, eating the dead, playing with the trinkets left over. They understood that humans, up until recently had no idea what they were doing was that bad, well, most humans. The wizards found out first, but by then they refused to help save anyone from the non-magical humans. It was awful the way they handled things, and the way they ignored the world. It was like they had forgotten what the cries of the Great Mother sounded like, or they forgot how to listen.  
  
The veela, the children of both siren and harpy, were also the closest to the humans. Some lived as humans, feasting off of the humans' lust and inner most desires. They could put anyone in a trance with a slight smile, and when they sang, they were compared to angels. However, the veela had another side, the harpy side. If angered they seemed to transform into harpies, growing wings and feathers, throwing fire. The veela were the most feared of the three. They were also the most loved. They claimed that their being forced into the catacombs was good and that once the girl returned they would attack, but only the Light wizards. It was the Dark wizards who were helping them by keeping the air down there clean and by keeping water from flooding the space. They said over and over again that the sins against the Earth was now why they were down here. It was some political reason that when they tried to explain, everyone ended up more confused and angry than before.  
  
All together, there were no more than seventeen hundred in the catacombs, a half of their flocks' numbers, the rest were elsewhere, hiding, not protecting their rights to the lands that they had lived on since forever. The veela were the smallest group, most of one whole flock had left at the instance of the matriarch, only a few children, including the one that was to give them a sign, was all that represented that group. But veela flocks were small by nature, most children left the flock and if they returned later it was when they matured fully. Harpies tended to stay in their flocks no matter what. Not even the most violent fights could break them up. Sirens did split off flocks, but only when an area had become too small for the flock to remain together. The veela really had none of that loyalty, because even if they came back, they still left and traveled alone.  
  
It was for that reason the harpies were ready to fly and the sirens weren't trying to stop them as much as they could. Whispers against the veela flock that fled were rampant, and even a few of the veela flocks were whispering of taking off, and fighting without the word of the child.  
  
Annabelle Tybalt was one of the veela from the flock that fled, and as such she was shunned by a great many, she had only seen one other from her flock, but they hadn't spoken in days. The granddaughter of the matriarch was highly respected, she had been the best student at Beaubatons and had even competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. For a quarter veela she acted like one of the legendary Furies, the tribunal of the most deadly and courageous of the three avenging races. It was always thought that it was strange that the quarter veela girl was more of a veela than her adopted, full veela sister.   
  
Many who had come back from the human world said that when Gabrielle had prayed the night before she was used as bait in that tournament, she wished that she could give Fleur a bit of her spirit so that her sister would win. Her wish worked, but left Gabrielle in a delicate mental state. As every veela knew, Fleur didn't even bring little Gabrielle up, it was a child wizard, Harry Potter. Gabrielle was traumatized by this and had never fully recovered. No one had ever seen the girl swim, or do anything risker than fly around once in a while. It was said that now she was teaching wizards the old languages of the gods, and the old stories as well. It made Gabrielle a traitor to the whole race, if it was the truth. Annabelle liked Gabrielle, but if she was a traitor Annabelle would vote for exile or death for the girl. Preferably death.  
  
Veela never liked traitors.  


* * *

  
(1:23 pm 26/03/07 The Lucifer School of Languages and Literature, Peacebrook Collage, Peacebrook Village, Paraguay)  
  
And remember you have your thesis on the Homeric Epics and the political and religious dogma of the era. Have a good night. The blond professor smiled at her seventy-four percent male class and left. She milked the magnetic attraction for all that it was worth with her students; if they weren't caught by her supermodel body, it was her ever-carefree charm, or her magic if need be.  
  
Gabrielle knew how to hook their attention and then to attach it to the subject material. It was just like how her grandmother taught her and her sister, besides if that didn't work she just had to transform into her harpy state and attack. Given the number of wizards and magical people in the classes, she was sure they could shield the non-magical of the class. But she really didn't like to do that, to turn into a full harpy was painful if you weren't enraged, and while sprouting wings was nearly painless now, sprouting talons, feathers, a beak, and changing a few of her bones was not.  
  
The professor of Greek literature, the five ancient Greek languages, and Phoenician was one of the few young, single, and magical professors who taught in the Lucifer School. The rest were older, married, muggle, some combination of the three. Of the ten professors, only she was a native speaker of the dead languages she taught, they were the languages that the veela still used in the flocks.  
  
Gabrielle smiled as she stepped out into the sunlight, leaving the cold, metal building. It was a wonderful day, and she was going to go to the labs to spend time with the few on the whole earth who didn't lust after her. It was always refreshing to visit them, spending time translating the old scrolls that Jeff Dervish dug up in his trips to save the world's literature. It was quite humorous to listen to his son chatter on and on about the simplest things, and then beg her to take him flying. The veela grinned, that boy was going to grow up spoiled. He could get anything he wanted from his parents' friends. From what it sounded like, he had his Uncle Harry wrapped around his pinky.  
  
Closing her eyes she apparated to her office in the main school building. When she opened them she put away her teaching visuals and grabbed her dictionaries, a few scrolls that she borrowed, and a few books that she knew would help Hermione with finishing her codes and Jeff with preserving and reprinting his books. The flow of information was important, and Gabrielle knew that those who had the highest power in the Dark movement must be teachers or scholars. They built the stability of the whole on the schools, the youth of the movement, and the computer networks that kept everyone in the know, something only a true lover of knowledge would do. It was a brilliant way of thinking as well, it preserved their ideals in the minds of tomorrow and made sure that everyone had a chance to learn everything they wanted to or needed to.  
  
Hermione told Gabrielle that was the reason why the war with Voldemort took so long. No one could find the truth unless they were close to the real leaders of both sides, and even then many things were secret. As soon as the Light side of that war took down those barriers Voldemort fell. Hermione hoped that with the advances they were making and the progressive steps they were taking, that the war would end before they had to pass it on to her son and his generation. The war with Voldemort had been fought by three to four generations of wizards, far too many in Gabrielle's point of view. Veela, when they did fight, did so in one huge battle. Whoever won, won. There were no spies, no attack/ counterattack plans, no wars. When Gabrielle tried to explain to wizards, they couldn't understand it, but they did acknowledge that it might just be the best way. After all their wars, while long, would often be decided by one huge battle at the end.  
  
Gabrielle finished packing her bag and she climbed out of her window and onto the fire escape. Putting her backpack on, she started to concentrate on growing her wings, and only her wings. It was trick only she had ever learned, most veela spent too much time traveling and seducing humans to bother to try to control their transformations like Gabrielle could. The wings unfurled from her back, making her look very much like the humans' idea of a Dark angel; black wings, white blond hair, and fair skin. Veela probably were mistaken for angels, the ability to seemingly create fireballs out of nothing and the magnetic attraction were gifts that were easy to abuse.  
  
Gabrielle took off into the sky with one strong pump of her long wings. A few more pumps and she glided on the columns of hot air she sought out. Circling high over the village, or small city now, she spotted the labs of her friends. She twisted in the wind angling down to glide to a stop on the top of the roof. As she landed neatly on the roof she spotted two flying things, they were flying in the sun but her eyes were sharp enough to spy the shadows. Taking off the bag and casting a wandless ward on it she took to the air again. The Quidditch pitch was the only place where wizards were allowed to fly and it was on the other side of Peacebrook, so it meant some one was spying or getting ready to attack.  
  
Summoning her courage she lit two fireballs, one in each hand, and sped off to attack them before they could attack her haven. Her senses grew sharper and she could taste the sweat of the humans, both male, wizards. Then she heard the voices,  
  
Oi, Trav, what's that? asked a deep tenor male voice. Trav? Travis? Is Travis being lured into a trap?' Gabrielle flew harder. She had to save him if he was. She wouldn't let anything happen to him, ever.  
  
Oh! It's Gabby! Hey Gabby, over here! Uncle Harry is teaching me how to fly! called out the child. She was almost there, and face to face with what was defiantly a vampire, which was someone a human child should never be around.  
  
Get away from him. growled out Gabrielle, finally turning into her harpy stage.   
  
-- To Be Continued. . . (Ooo. . . cliffie!)


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Rushing, Forever. (Chapter Four)  
  
Author: P.L.S  
  
Contact: ptwentyfour@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: VALOR challenge response. Harry seems to finally find a peace as a vampire, until the public finds out. . . running, hiding, helping others who are in need; his life is suddenly filled by hate and fear when the Ministry takes down the protections and declare Open Season on all Dark creatures, with a hefty bounty for the supposedly strongest vampire ever created, Harry Potter.  
  
Rating: (Changes with the chapter)- Twelve years and up.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Is it? I own very little in this thing. What I do own is fair game for the rest of you. Don't sue me, I won't sue you.  
  
Note: Loving it. . . You want to know how you know when you know you have a great plot going? You don't. You just do. Make sense? Oh, for some of you who may be wondering Why is Nemesis used as a veela curse word?. . . simple. I said in my last chapter that veela, harpies, and sirens were related and used to be the gods' avengers. . . their goddess would be Nemisis the punisher of those who wronged the gods in Greece. So instead of saying Jesus H. Christ! or Merlin! they curse with her name. BTW, I'm sure someone is going to hate me for what I do in this chapter . . . No apologies for anything.  


* * *

  
(1:43 pm 26/03/07 In the sky above Peace brook Village, Paraguay)  
  
Get away from him. growled out Gabrielle, finally turning into her harpy stage.   
  
Her talons gleamed golden in the blazing sun, and her black feathers had a red cast to them, making her look like the angel of vengeance she descended from. Practically floating with only the periodic flap of her great wings and with magical fire was crackling around her, there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to either kill the vampire or just rip into him until he fell from the broomstick. She wasn't about to let some vampire try and feed off of Hermione and Jeff's kid, never in a million years. But she wasn't about to attack him first, unless he made one more move towards Travis or towards her.  
  
The vampire was stunned, but he wasn't backing off. No, he turned his head in Travis's direction instead. Er. . . Trav? Since when has your mum been hanging with harpies? They hate humans, or most of them do. the vampire sounded confused and slightly nervous, but not at all scared. Gabrielle turned to look at Travis who grinned then laughed.  
  
Uncle Harry! drawled the boy giggling, She's Gabby, she's a really cool veela who teaches at Headmaster Snape's college. Travis flew up to her on a broomstick, he was wobbling a bit, but it was one of his first times up on a broom, if Gabrielle recalled correctly. Travis held out his arms to her and she plucked him out of the air, hugging him and grabbing his broom with one of her clawed feet.  
  
Oh, Travis. You worry me too much. I see you here with a vampire and your parents are working, thus oblivious to the world. . . I panicked. I can't let anything ever happen to you. she whispered before glaring at the vampire.  
  
And you, she growled in a low voice, You should know that brooms may only be used on the pitch or much lower to the ground. I had two thoughts in my head before I was going to kill you. One, they are spies for the Light and they found us. Two, they are front-line soldiers for the Light and they found us. In both cases I was ready to kill as soon as I made contact. For a vampire, you are an idiot. She tossed the broom at the vampire and gave him one last glare before spiraling down into the lab building.   
  
When she touched down she went back to looking like a human, but her clothes were ruined. Her backless shirt was stretched out and she was lucky it still covered her. Her jeans were a mess, the seams split and singed. Her shoes and socks were a lost cause.  
  
she hissed as Travis ran down the platform to the stairs. All the while he was hollering for his mum and dad at the top of his lungs. Behind her she heard the distinct thumps of boots hitting the platform, the vampire, This is why I hate playing the bloody heroine, I ruin my good clothes. she muttered as she stalked off ignoring the cause of it all. She just needed to find a set of cover alls or the like to cover her up until she could get to her duplex and change.   
  
Finding the broom cupboard where she remembered it, she went in and found a set of worn coveralls, with stains of potions, grease, ink, and Nemisis knows what else. Grumbling about bad luck, idiot vampires who acted like children, and being a veela in general she pulled on the coverall and zipped it up. Under a stool was a pair of pink wellingtons, and seeing as how it was foolhardy to walk with unprotected feet in the labs, she donned the horrors. As she walked out of the cupboard the damned vampire had the audacity to laugh. At that point Gabrielle loathed the jerk with all her heart.   
  
She heard the sound of several sets of legs running up the stairs and shouts of greetings from Hermione and Jeff. She didn't look to them, she just glared at the vampire, the arse who laughed when everything was his fault to begin with. It seemed the vampire wasn't aware he had just made an enemy for life.  


* * *

  
(3:23 pm 26/03/07, Angel of Mercy Mission, northern Chile)  
  
Father Angél Blanco was just about done with the sermon for mass. It was simple, but it would speak to his guests, and there were just so many these days. He knew it was just out of courtesy they stayed and came to mass, but every time they looked upon an icon, heard the Word, were greeted by the other missionaries, prayed to God, he knew they were a few steps closer to finding salvation and God. He prayed for it everyday now, more sure than ever God was ready to move their hearts, heal them, give them what they needed to truly live. He smiled as he thought of the baptism of a newborn that was performed not two days ago, it was a blessing to know that people were so devoted to the Lord they pledged their children to Him. The name was Hector Jesus Cruz, and the boy was smiling the whole time, probably overjoyed to be in the spotlight. He was the latest of the seven children in the Cruz family. The party afterwards had been wonderful, and surprising. Harry's peer, Draco Malfoy, had shown up with his daughter, delivering a letter from Harry to Blanco. The Cruzes insisted that the two stay and join in the festivities and Draco's daughter turned on the charm. They stayed and Draco even conjured up a gift for the baby, a stuffed dragon that roared, or rather, squeaked. The three year old, Belinda, charmed all the children into playing silly games like tag, which she lost, and Duck, Duck, Goose, which she lost many times.   
  
Her cries of Papa! Papa! Lookie, I made Margarita pink! stunned us all. She had managed to transform the normally sleek black hair of the eldest Cruz child, into a brilliant flouresant pink. Draco just grinned foe hours after he changed her hair back with a whispered word and a swish of his wand. He told Blanco that it was her first bit of magic, and was very much like taking her first steps or saying her first word or even a Baptism. Since her first magic was a charm, and a Light charm at that, Draco said that she would probably be a Light witch with a talent for charms and counter-charms. He also said she was an oddity in his family, most were Dark wizards. But not only that, she was created in love. Normally he would have been forced to have an heir with a woman his parents approved of, only because of her bloodlines. But now he was married to a woman he loved with all his heart and he had a child with her because of that love, not obligation.  
  
I don't have anymore obligations, not to my pedigree at least. This is like a whole new life, and I don't think I can ever set foot in my ancestral home again, even if I could legally and without fear of death at the hands of Aurors. Draco said with a grin.  
  
That was the only thing that still troubled him about the newcomers, they seemed to joke about death, others and their own. They seemed fearless of what lay beyond, uncaring of the sins of war, some seemed to love pain and suffering. More than half were murders, but none seemed repentant, and all seemed to understand their crimes too well. Harry could rattle off at least sixty punishments from around the world for a serial killer like he was. Draco reminisced at times with other British wizards about killing people for no reason other than they existed. The tall black specters, dementors, would suck the soul out of your body and leave you for dead. He had over heard someone called Snape teasing Harry about the people he's killed versus the people he has saved. Harry grinned back and hinted at the vile past of the man right back, without batting a lash. It was just too effortless.  
  
Socrates once said, To know good is to do good, but the only good the Dark Council seemed to do was try to stop a war before it hurt too many people, and at the same time stop the world from blowing up or whatever the latest terminology was.   
  
Angél ended that train of thoughts and put his work in his top drawer, uncovering the unopened letter from Harry. Up until this point he had been rushing around and berely had time to sleep.  
  
He lifted it up, and smiled. It amused him how they used wax an seals still. He knew it was the easiest ways for them, the wax absorbed spells and helped to make sure that letters would not be read or faked by others. Harry's seal was a winged snake curled around a sword. In the seal imprint he could see the scales and the feathers, every detail was pressed into the wax. It was striking beauty, plain and simple.   
  
Opening the letter he smiled as he saw Harry's sharp, thin, and stark lines, all angles and points. It was a harsh contrast to the way he spoke, so fluid, friendly, and sweet at times. It was a reminder that no matter how honest anyone seemed, to watch for the other shoe to drop.  
  
_Dear Father Angél Blanco,   
  
As usual I'm not about to tell you where I am, only that I'm fine. Things could always be going better, but I'm not going to whine over nothing. How are things there? You save any lost souls yet? I am reading that Bible you gave me, enlightening, but as I told you I just can't seem to get over my unease. It's like someone it watching over my shoulder every time I open it, and then as I try to catch them, the feeling leaves. Maybe I'm just paranoid.  
  
All in all things are getting better, plans are coming together, ideas are sprouting just as rapidly as our schools, and while less people openly support us, there are a great number who do sympathize. As in most things, the support of the people is what is keeping our people alive. Of course, the schools and co-ops that spring up help in getting that support from the countries that need the help.   
  
I'm getting to visit with a few old friends soon. First R., the spy. He's a great guy, and surprisingly good at his job. I'm guessing it runs in his family, his dad was a spy in the Ministry as well for the Order, his brothers all have specialized in breaking rules and not getting caught, well, except the twins I told you about. But they just wanted the advertising that came from getting that many detentions in six years. I'm still not sure where his sister is. I'm worried about her, and I know that she was the most open about her magic. I should have planned ahead better when I left, and taken her and their mother with me. Both were open about having Dark abilities, especially after I was. R's looking, but since it is his sister, I doubt he would get word of that arrest. They are trying their hardest not to show too much of the corruption to him and the rest of the Aurors from that last war.   
  
Because of that I am getting worried. Something is going on, something that I need to find out before this secret hurts the Dark peoples. How does one go about seeking the secrets of the ones who exiled us? It seems that I need more spies, but I can't risk it. Everything is a double edged blade, pros and cons, and lives versus a life. I always want to save everyone, but I'm finding my limits to be more and more constricting, and that not everyone wants to be saved. I've had people come up to me and offer to go on suicide missions. What am I supposed to say to them?! Uh, sure. Go and kill yourself in the name of Darkness. or maybe I should start setting up mental wards for them. . . I think I'm going insane. The worst part is, I have to seriously consider it, see if it will save lives to give one up. A bloody chess game, and I have always lost when playing that game.  
  
Council is set to convene on April fifteenth, noonish. Can I assume the Mission is still open to us? It worked out very well last few times, and a lot of the representatives liked the people in town, and your missionaries as well. Not to mention, since it is sacred ground, no fights. Yes, for a bunch of murdering psychos, we are all very scared of looking bad in front of the other hundred psychos and bastards and as such codes of honor and chivalry are common. Of course I can blame any mistakes I make on being a Gryffindor, but most know by now I am Slytherin's magical descendent and as such I'm supposedly gifted in politics and subversion.   
  
What I want to know is, if Slytherin was so political and great at lying, why did he leave Hogwarts? He could have slowly convinced the other founders to leave one by one, until he was in control of the bloody school, or just killed them. Supposedly both are very Slytherin ways to get rid of dissidents. To be honest I think the stories are a bunch of lies, something else happened to get Slytherin to leave, or die.  
  
Oh! I have to go. I'll try to write soon as I can, maybe in a week or two.  
  
HJP  
  
_Angél smiled and fingered his rosary, the black glass beads glinted in the sunlight that made it's way into his office. He was always being amazed to the younger vampire. Harry was many conflicting things, most of the time Harry just acted as he felt was best, but not with out a quick version of his own inner dialectic. It was no real surprise that everyone was pressuring him into taking more control and more responsibility, Harry was charismatic and had an inner strength that you could just feel. None of the rest that Angél had met so far showed all of the traits that made Harry the great leader. But Harry also had a lack of control and understanding on his part, he also had a very unfortunate habit of biting off far more than he could handle at times and then being too proud to ask for help.  
  
Severus Snape, a wizard who used to be Harry's teacher, told him of how Harry acted in the last wizards war in England. The story was nothing short of amazing to Angél. Harry was caught up in a great battle in a wizarding village and then seemed to vanish after it. His team lost track of him in the beginning of the fight, but assumed that Harry just had his own chores to do, as usual. The last one to see him was a villager he saved from Draco's father, he then fought the then-evil wizard.   
  
Harry wasn't seen until three days after the battle, when he found his commander, reported in then went to go rest. Snape had found him passed out not ten feet from the room. Because his robes were black, Snape didn't see the blood until he looked at his hands. Harry had been stabbed five times on his limbs and his back was torn up with a glass and nail studded whip.  
  
Snape later found out that Harry had been captured then tortured for information, that the other side couldn't get out of him. Other Death Eaters bragged of various things from holding him under pain inducing curses for up to an hour, to beating him then healing him just to beat him again, up to raping him. Under all of this Harry managed to stay sane, not break, and escape without catching the notice of anyone. Harry also admitted that he wasn't going to tell anyone, he was planning on just taking a few healing potions, re-breaking a few bones and healing them properly, and sleeping for a long time. The oddest part was that Harry had done just that a few times in the past with far worse injuries.  
  
From that day on Harry was required to have a small snake with him at all times, preferably a small viper or some kind of poisonous type. It was a habit that still stuck with Harry, he seemed to like a small green python though. As a vampire he had venom of his own that would get stronger or weaker as he needed it, so a poisonous snake would have little work. Harry also said that the pythons were just more fun to chat with, more easy going or something. Angél sometimes wished he understood more about the abilities of his odd friend.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, tipping it back on two legs, Angél sighed. Evil was in the air, both sides had histories of blackness. Both sides had reason to be angry and hateful of the other. Dark magic had been used many times in the past to attack, corrupt, and kill. The British wizards had just finished with a very long war not even five years ago with a Dark wizard who was also a madman that corrupted many hearts, and thus created many of the Death Eaters, which was a group Harry was still wary of. The Dark people however had been persecuted for ages, at times treated as slaves or worse. They became the way they were to survive and to escape the killing and slavery. While it was true many of the monsters ate humans, they did so as humans used to eat deer or other game. They only killed to eat or defend, nothing more. It was an endless cycle from what Angél could see. It was the same all over, one act leads to another, and it all ends with God's judgment. But was it really over with that?  
  
The door slammed open and a shocked Father Blanco just managed to grip his desk before he toppled to the floor. A giggling child stood there ready to laugh at him. Angél smiled at the child and he laughed with the girl.  
  
Father, Sister Geneva sent me to get you. A man is here and says he must talk with you. She said. Angél looked up sharply, who was here? He followed her to the annex of the chapel where a robed man with a head of blue hair stood. On his chest was the sign of the Colombian/Venezuelan wizarding military force.  
  
How may I help you, my son? asked Angél. The man looked at him, the face was hard and angry, the blue eyes blazing in unspoken hatred of some shadow in the man's past. It was not an uncommon look among the Dark people who came from Europe, but Angél had never met a non-Dark wizard before.  
  
You and your people are not asking questions of my dress or my badge, yet we have no records of our kind dealing with this area for hundreds of years. Why is that? asked the man. Angél looked at Sister Geneva, silently asking her what they had said. She shrugged, meaning nothing much, the typical offers. Angél smiled.  
  
You must be new here. We a serving mission, we exist to help, not to ask questions. If you wish to tell us anything, we will listen without judgment. It is not our place to judge, that is God's privilege, not for man. Our duty is to help and to guide. So how may we serve you? Angél said with a slight smile to the cold man who seemed to grow colder.  
  
You don't seem to understand why I am here. growled out the wizard. Angél kept his face stoic.  
  
You seem to need to talk. Come with me, let's give the good sister room to finish cleaning this room. Angél said diplomatically. The man nodded and followed Angél out to the courtyard.  
  
The sun was past its zenith in the sky and headed to the horizon. The sky was a brilliant blue with several large cottony white clouds moving overhead. Angél walked through the herb and vegetable gardens, keeping his pace even with the wizard's.  
  
How are you so comfortable with me? No muggle should be. stated the man. Angél gave the man a confused look.  
  
Did I not explain that in the annex? This mission has given help to many different people in it's fifty-six years. Myself included in those who have sought help, and found salvation here in it's walls. Angél said with a smile. The man's face seemed to now be angry with him.  
  
I cast a Revealing Charm over this building from my broom. A large number of spells have been cast within the walls you love, a great many are unmistakably Dark. In fact they are the strongest Dark spells in existence and have been cast over the very room you worship your God in. the man growled. Angél sighed.  
  
We do not just worship out creator in that room. The very world is his altar and our hearts are his chapels. Angél said as he touched a ring on his finger that Janus had given him as a safety. He carefully summoned the right emotions as he let his pinky touch the dark crystal. It would alert the old vampire of danger at the mission, and this was danger of the worst sort. The man was glaring at him, he could feel the icy gaze through his back.  
  
You are changing the subject and you do not ask questions or act as you should. You have been harboring them, haven't you? the man accused Angél.   
  
I have told you we do not ask questions, we do not care about your past. In the end all are equal in God's eyes, and we must strive to treat the world with the same ever-loving attitude. Angél said with conviction. The man smiled and turned to the sky.  
  
he shouted. Down from the sky came a rain of fire, and two score or more of people on broomsticks casting hexes every where.  
  
What are you doing! This is a holy place! Even in the darkest hours none dare to harm this place! shouted Angél at the man who pulled out his wand and leveled it at the priest.  
  
This is a great and glorious war, and you picked the wrong side, muggle. The man's face was twisted in a cruel smirk,   


* * *

  
(12:05 pm 27/03/07, Sonia's Southern Scoff, Peace brook Village, Paraguay)  
  
Harry was very late. Over a half-hour late.   
  
Janus sighed as he looked at the folder of reports on the table. It was nothing but bad news, especially for the youngest but most powerful vampire in modern times. He was over four hundred years old, but never had he dealt with this kind of war. If anything he tended to live among the non-magical humans and fought in their wars, which had rules to some extent. Wizarding wars had no rules, no honor codes, no mercy.   
  
With muggles, as the wizards called them, you knew that physics applied to them and that most really hated to spill blood. But wizards had grown callous after the two wars with two mad Dark Lords, both had crushed any hope of ethics in war. While Janus was sure that the codes of honor that the Council had agreed to was good but not too limiting, it was plain that the other side of this war could care less.  
  
It had started with the massacre of the European schools, children and teachers, none could fight. They were as well warded as anyone could do back then, and now even. There had been attacks on small poorly hid villages in Africa just a few weeks ago, but Janus was sure that this was going to be the final straw for the future Dark Emperor.  
  
The vampire sipped at his water, waiting. Brushing his long brown fringe out of his iris-less eyes, he saw Harry enter and spot him. The vampire really was still such a child, Janus hated doing this to him.  
  
Hi, Janus. So what was so important you interrupted the vacation you ordered me to take? asked Harry with a lopsided smile. Janus handed Harry the folder, letting the paper say what needed to be said. Janus set his face in his normal stone-like expression and waited for Harry's emotional outburst.   
  
It was what his teacher would have done if Clarion was still alive. But Clarion the Wise was gone along with many others, it was the byproduct of losing the Slayer- Vampire- Werepeople war. The Slayers were a group of powerful human magi and sorcerers that were taught how to hunt and kill vampires and the werepeople for sport. At first they were ignored as just another sect of humans that would do themselves in, but then, after the innovation of the wand, they became far too good at killing.  
  
It was that war that forced vampire and werepeople to go from blood enemies to deep allies, never to be separated again. It was also the reason the only werepeople left were werewolves. At one time there were werecats, werebirds, werebats, and werebears, the five clans. To Janus it seemed like this was the Slayer war all over again, which was why he had pressured the council to keep the Slayers and Hunters out of the Council, and under heavy watch. Harry's reactions disturbed Janus that day, the child defended the Slayers, especially the girl he greeted. It was like seeing his worst nightmare and he couldn't stop Harry from setting himself up for many painful falls.  
  
Harry was reading the report now. At each act that was described Harry's grip tightened and his irises seemed to grow more red. It was very scary to see one so young act like this, almost like seeing the Devil possess an angel. Harry put down the report after he started to growl.  
  
I'm going to kill them, Janus. Harry said calmly, his eyes now red and burning.  
  
Why? It is war. Wizard wars have never had rules, unlike the rest of the world. Janus stated in an emotionless voice. This served to enrage Harry all the more, the opposite effect that Janus wanted.   
  
I refuse to just let them burn churches and kill the innocent! How dare they! It is just not fair. Harry yelled at the elder vampire. Janus didn't flinch or move. He just looked on as passively as he could.  
  
If you wanted to, you could start killing like they do. Schools, churches and shrines, market places. Obviously, it would be the best way to get revenge.  
  
My vendetta is not against the innocent. I will not drag more children in to our battles, not like them. Harry snarled. Janus took a sip of his water. Harry was shaking in anger still, it was amazing the child was this out of control of his emotions and yet so influential among the cold hearted that marched under the same banners. Harry narrowed his eyes at his teacher, You let this happen. You let them destroy Angel of Mercy. I know you gave Angél a signal ring, you knew, he had to have signaled you. Why didn't you save them or call me. You know I keep my cell phone on and with me at all times. Harry accused. Janus glared at Harry. The old vampire had more patience with the child than should be possible, but to suggest such an honorless act was the lowest blow.  
  
Don't you dare accuse me of ignoring him. I have put up with your disrespect, your foolish behavior, and childish demands. Never have I once complained. I have stood by you, given you the best guidance in most matters. I have never betrayed you. I have never challenged you for the control, which was something I should have done the moment I felt you live. You speak of matters that you know nothing about, and accuse me of letting them destroy a haven. You would be dead if it weren't for me. Janus said in a quiet deadly voice. Harry at least had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
I'm sorry. You are more than right. Harry mumbled as he studied his hands. Janus sighed.  
  
I was helpless in this case. It was a very well done attack. By the time I arrived there was not one left alive. I burned the bodies and sent a few prayers to the gods, but I did put Father Blanco's body in that crypt in the chapel. I left the buildings up, the ones that still stood. You may go visit, but only at night; you must take a few guns, as well. Janus said and he stood to leave. Harry stood up as well.  
  
I'm sorry I'm such an ungrateful jerk. Harry said, his eyes were light green again. Janus nodded and walked out, leaving Harry to foot his lunch bill. Sure it wasn't a nice thing to do to a kid who just lost a friend like that, but it might teach the child a thing or two about being on time.  
  
  
To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Rushing, Forever. (Chapter Five)  
  
Author: P.L.S  
  
Contact: ptwentyfour@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: VALOR challenge response. Harry seems to finally find a peace as a vampire, until the public finds out. . . running, hiding, helping others who are in need; his life is suddenly filled by hate and fear when the Ministry takes down the protections and declare Open Season on all Dark creatures, with a hefty bounty for the supposedly strongest vampire ever created, Harry Potter.  
  
Rating: (Changes with the chapter)- Twelve years and up. Language and it's getting really dark.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Is it? I own very little in this thing. What I do own is fair game for the rest of you. Don't sue me, I won't sue you.  
  
Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm going to address individuals in the final A/N but until then if you have an immediate concern please e-mail me or drop by my group. . . This is turning into a test for me. War is a time when our norms as far as sins are reversed, and I promise you there is no right or wrong in this war now. This is a very dark story, please understand this. Not even unicorns are pure anymore. . . (More at the end of this chapter.)  


* * *

  
(10:34 am 30/03/07, Slayer Training Camp Number Five, Galapagos Islands)  
  
Cho Chang was a brilliant liar when she wanted to be, she knew how to tug on the right heartstrings in order to play almost anyone like a fiddle. It was all to easy now that she was a Slayer. She laughed at the thought of her latest assignment, Harry Potter.  
  
He was a blood sucking vampire, he was a Dark Lord, he was a ruthless killer, and he actually thought that she could be on his side. It was simply too easy. As one of the younger, but more talented female Slayers she found great pleasure in the act of baiting men into doing her dirty work, and as her instructor, Galileo, often pointed out, the best spies are men in power who think they are in love. She was already trying it out. Harry was still somewhat in love with her, or at least fond of her. It was going to be a snap to either spy or kill him. In her mind killing him was best but the Seniors wanted to know the whereabouts of the rumored villages and sanctuaries that were supposed to be scattered like the stars. She was also catching wind of a new type of ward that would link the safety points of the Dark and make the Darkness almost invincible.  
  
Cho smiled as she saw the newest recruits doing their fitness exercises and laughing as they went. Most were just out of school, but a few had actually dropped school to come here. She had gone to Hogwarts all seven years before she was asked to join by her uncle. It was a perfect fit, she had the strong body, will, and magic to be a good vampire slayer, were-creatures were left for the muggle and weaker slayers. Vampires were not the hardest to kill though. The most elite slayers were the dementor and dragon slayers, both creatures were tough as nails and had no emotional weaknesses. To be a dragon or dementor slayer was the goal that Cho had in mind when she signed on for this mission. The idea was that if she could take out an Imperial Vampire like Harry Potter she could take out a dragon. After all a fourth year Harry Potter out smarted and out flew a mother Horntail, the most brutal dragon breed ever found. If he was that skilled then, he was most dangerous now, and he could probably slay a dragon himself.   
  
Cho had done the math and she knew that in order for anyone to kill Potter they would have to be able to use the simple spells, like the Stunning Charm and Impediment Jinx, with about nineteen thousand SMEU (Standard Magical Eminence Units) behind it. She was up to a projected sixteen SMEU for her maximum output, and Potter was recorded at twenty-one SMEU, and he wasn't at his maximum then and he was a normal wizard. If she was to kill him, she would have to do it the muggle way and to do that she would have to get close to him and catch him sleeping. She had also noted that at least one lethifold was guarding him at any given time, it wasn't going to be easy to survive if she could kill him.  
  
A grizzly of an old man walked up behind her and threw and arm over her shoulders. Hey, how ya doin', Chang? He asked in a brash, brutish voice. Cho smiled up at him.  
  
Fine, et tu Brutus? she said, getting a laugh out of him. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he was the most well read slayer, his forte being Shakespeare.   
  
Brilliant, just brilliant. Listen, they just moved a were-cat to the Coliseum cages. It's supposed to be a live wire, they want someone to teach it a bit of respect. I won the draw. Wanna come? Could be a nice little date. Brutus asked. Cho sighed.  
  
Watching you beat up some stupid half-human? Sorry but I'd rather go wash my hair. When are you going to learn? she asked mock-scowling at him. Brutus laughed.  
  
Actually, I was offering you a go at it, too. A present, if you will. he said to her. She smiled.  
  
Sounds lovely, almost romantic. You are trainable. She said and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. They walked to the training arena, the Coliseum. Once there they went to the Arena Director's office and Brutus gave the young muggle man the slip that had his orders written out.  
  
Lucky you. This is the last were-cat that we've found. Its mom died in camp twelve last week, according to the reports it was as wild as this thing is. You just gotta watch it. It's still young enough to infect you with a bite. said the man as he walked the to the cages.   
  
It was in the last bared room, the biggest room with the unbreakable window wall, just to drive the animals nuts with desire to leave. Not to mention it gave the were-creatures a good look at the sun or moon depending on the type.  
  
So who's going first? asked the director. Brutus smiled at Cho.  
  
Go on, honey. I know the past few weeks have been murder on you. Cho grinned at her boyfriend and plucked a silver alloy katana off the rolling weapon rack next to the cell and went in as the muggle opened the door. Cowering inside was a young transformed were-cat. Were-cats were the size of large dogs with yellow green eyes and huge bat-like ears. This cat's fur was long and orange striped and it's tail was tipped with white. It's snout was longer than most and it bared it's teeth as it hissed at her. The were-cat would turn into a human at night, but during the day they were this monster, abomination, really. It was very good that this was the last one, a blessing.  
  
Cho smiled grimly and twirled her katana around her in graceful arcs, this was going to be fun. She was really in no mood to just tame the beast, she wanted to kill.   
  


* * *

  
(4:15 pm 30/03/07, Emergency Enclave Apparate Point, Unknown Locale)  
  
This was the scariest meeting of the Dark Council that Julie McHugh had ever attended as the muggle representative of the Dakota/Central Canada Area of North America. Harry Potter, the one man she thought she could trust in to end this war, was looking crazy, but most importantly didn't stop the outcry for a full out war. Sure, she knew that things were getting bad, but was killing anyway to survive?  
  
She had been just as shocked and angry when she heard the reports, five Catholic missions and churches along with the surrounding areas were decimated. Among them was that mission they had been using as a meeting hall. She was angry that this was not the first unprovoked attack as well, but talk was of an eye for an eye, their children and holy places in return for the damage done. The thing that was scaring her the most was that she felt that they were right.  
  
Normally she was a pacifist but lately the news on Dark Truths was growing more and more disturbing. On the muggle news networks wizards were now becoming public and swaying the governments of the world to take the Light side of this war. Just last week the US signed the Pact of Toronto, saying they would support the worldwide White Wizards' Council in every way, even by declaring war. Mexico followed the US, or was until they became aware of just how much money the Dark Council was putting into it's economy with jobs, schools, and a potential resort or two in the villages of Greenwater and Santa Theresa. Now is was just the third world countries who refused to side with the Light or remain neutral. The Middle East was refusing to take sides, especially the magical side, which wasn't very hidden at all from the muggle.  
  
Julie sighed, the world was going to hell, and in just a half an hour she would sign the document that sealed all their fates, the official declaration of war.  
  


* * *

  
(12:12 am 04/04/07, Catacombs, Paris, France)  
  
Everyone was agitated, Fleur came down two nights ago and no one had seen any of the matriarchs and battle leaders since then. They were waiting for the word, the orders to attack Paris and then the world.  
  
This was the night. Everyone could feel it and when Matriarch Ana of the Sirens started her speech of passion and blood twelve minutes ago when all the missing leaders reappeared and called everyone together to hear her speak no one could doubt it.  
  
In the Darkness we the three sisters of vengeance and punishment will rise into the early morning! No mortal man has trembled in fear of us in more than a millennia. It's time to remind the world who we are, why they feared us, and what we do to those who dare to try to harm our nests and young. Not a month ago the west Spain coastal nests of the Harpies was decimated by the foul hands of man. Over the years Sirens have been killed by pollution from the careless and evil-spirited men. For longer than that the Veela have been captured as slaves or corrupted by men looking to control their power. We shall not take it any longer! We will ally with the Dark Council in this war, they are fighting the same enemy for the same reasons. Now it is TIME! We will rise up tonight, the three sisters united, and decimate the city known for beauty. Paris will be rubble in the dawn!  
  
Cheers escalated to cries to thunder. Ana grinned toothily and narrowed her eyebrows over her glittering amber eyes. She missed the blood, the lust for fighting, the pure energy of the young and hungry. They would feast in the morning on man flesh, that was sure. With one last spirited monologue she released her audience to go to their camp sites and start to gather in their clans. At half past midnight the first wave would fly up and take over the sky.  
  
If all went to plan by six in the morning the city would be in cinders and they all would be finishing up the slaughter or captures. She knew of the costs the damage would incur, the loss of human art and lives, but in all honesty, did it matter? They who had the power to stop poisoning her people never did, they who knew of their crimes never cared, so why should she.  
  
It was the cause of this war after all.  
  


* * *

  
(12:53 am 04/04/07, Salem Witches Institute, Salem, Massachusetts, United States)  
  
Bladehack closed his eyes, the screams of the children were getting to him.   
  
He looked at his ax, it was scarlet with the blood of the children and teachers he had killed so far. Bladehack knew the reason for this, the need to prove their point, but this was just sickening.  
  
They gave all their victims clean quick deaths, and for child wizards and witches they fought admirably. But Bladehack and his fellow goblin warriors could throw off weak curses and charms.  
  
Only one child really gave them much trouble, a young girl who had dark eyes and hair like gold galleons. She actually cast the Crutatious on Griphook, but Bladeclaw had her head rolling on the floor before she could hurt the former bank guard too much. Her head was the last one he chopped off, her head was at his feet still. Bladeclaw closed his eyes. This was a sin in the worst manner, it was the killing of children who didn't earn death, nor did their parents.  
  
Bladeclaw heard the sound of boots walking through the hall. The stopped ten feet away, Sir, Bladeclaw? it was Neckripper, the youngest warrior and most blood thirsty of the forty goblins here tonight.  
  
Yes. What is it. Bladeclaw demanded in a rough voice. He knew if he stayed and looked at that girl's head he would break.  
  
The wizards are ready to collapse the place. said Neckripper stepping a bit closer.  
  
I understand. Bladeclaw turned to the young warrior and looked up at him, Let's go. We have to get ready for the next place we get asked to take out. Together they walked silently through the blood stained halls of the school, neither dared to say what was really going on in their heads. Their heavy foot falls echoed in the cavern like darkness, all around them the coppery smell of blood mixed with the stench of death and burned bodies. All in all, eight hundred sixty -four students and forty-seven teachers, heads, and other caretakers died as well as a good number of house elves and ghosts were banished by muggle exorcists and wizards. No one survived but the forty goblin, sixteen wizards, fifteen muggles, and eight lethifolds, which was all of the attacking force.  
  
All over the world the Dark Council forces were attacking, all with death and blood flowing just like here. Bladeclaw was stunned when he saw the projected attacks that would happen all at midnight of the fourth of April. Finally the doors to the outside opened and the two goblins joined the rest of the goblins, some of whom were praying for the souls of their victims.  
  
One of the wizards strode forward and held out his crystal tipped wand. He was the wizard who killed most of the teachers, Bladeclaw saw him kill them. He was ruthless but efficient. He never wasted a bit of his energy and used a blade when he could. Bladeclaw could see the katana's hilt at his side catch the moonlight and shine with a red tint, blood of its victims tainted it.  
  
The man was raising his arms to the sky and chanting, it was spooky to watch. His long white hair was tinted like his sword and his pale skin seemed to glow as he chanted. A rumble sounded from the buildings before them all, it grew to thunder and soon clouds of dust hid everything from view. Bladeclaw could hear a few shouts of and soon the wizards had the dust cleared.  
  
The goblins looked at the school in horror. Nothing was left standing. How much power could wizards obtain? What if this power was turned against them? The prospects looked bleak.  
  


* * *

  
(5:54 am 06/04/07, Office of the Minister of Magic, London, England)  
  
  
  
Please, Paris. . .  
  
Look! Reports from Kyoto!  
  
Oh God! Five schools are gone.  
  
Minister Boatman!  
  
What are your orders!  
  
How do you want to. . .  
  
Minister. . .  
  
Boatman . . .  
  
Herbert Boatman was confused for the first time in his life. He had no clue as to why the outlaws and exiles were attacking like this on this night. He just couldn't figure it out. Sure they had outlawed Dark magic and let Dark magic users be executed on the spot, but this was an outrageous over reaction. His auror and law enforcement squads hadn't reported anything to him on killing in months, in fact from what he knew they were taking prisoners as often as the could.  
  
Paris, France - gone. Geneva, Switzerland - under siege. Drumstrang- no longer standing, no survivors. Salem Witches Institute - no longer standing, no survivors. On and on the list grew, each major country that was allied with the White Wizards' Council was touched and nothing was sacred or precious. Holy ground was desecrated, schools full of children were killed, hospitals destroyed, cities ruined.  
  
Why did they strike in these places? Herbert asked the head of the Law Enforcement Department. He studied his trusted confidant, looking for a lie.  
  
I have no idea, sir. responded Eric Jostens, Herbert noted the slight twitch. Jostens knew. Herbert was in no mood for secrets, it was war and he had to know the truth. Angrily he ordered everyone out but Jostens and glared at the man.  
  
You are going to tell me just what you have been hiding and you are not going to leave anything out. This is a goddamned war and I cannot afford to be in the dark about anything that you know! Boatman yelled at the head who flinched slightly but met his glare.  
  
You get the reports. You know what you need to know. said Jostens coolly.  
  
No. That is the wrong answer. You have been doing something behind my back and I want to know what. demanded Boatman hotly. Jostens continued to glare and threaded his fingers together.  
  
You know what you need to know. he answered. Boatman growled and ran a hand through his thinning gray hair.  
  
I will not play this juvenile game. Tell me everything, now. he said not letting up in his anger. He was amazed at this act of betrayal and subversion in his Ministry. He had made it his campaigns cornerstone that he would root out the corruption of Fudge's reign. Now to find the one area he thought he could trust was seriously hiding their activities in such a pivotal time was insane. To make matters worse, in Hogwarts he and Jostens were roommates, both Light Slytherins who wanted to change the world, make it a better place. They were best friends, or so Boatman thought. This was soul-breaking.  
  
Boatman was surprised to see Jostens laugh and smile at him like he used to during the war with Voldemort and in his campaigning days, Herb. Just trust me. I've seen you through before.   
  
That simple phrase was one that Eric used often before the risky things he did went underway, it brought back memories of last second rescues and blocks of votes that pulled him out of a slump. Maybe', thought Herbert, maybe he does know what he's doing. Should I just let him continue? How do I tell the ambassadors though? What do I do?' Herbert slumped into his chair and buried his face in his arms.  
  
he muttered.  
  
Everything was so far out of his control that all he could do was either trust the man who helped save London in the first Voldemort war, the man who got him elected, the old friend who helped save him from detention time after time. Or he could give his clearly corrupt head of Law Enforcement the sack and find out the truth, but still have no way of correcting it because this war was so long in the making and too many had been killed in just one night to just forget it. Herbert had no clue of what to do.  
  


* * *

  
  
Post Chapter Note: God! That was hard to write. It took me a week to get the courage to write that first part. The rest just flowed, but it was having Cho be that heartless that really killed me. I'm sorry it took so long and has so many cliffies and was so short. But never the less this is a pivotal chapter and as you have seen is important.  
  
Please take a look at my group- ; for updates, special info on the plot, the powers, the magic, the creatures and everything. Please feel free to yell at me for my awful work, my jumpiness, my lateness. Any comments, good and bad are welcomed.  
  
Take care and FYI- Eclipse from the manga Demon Diary is a hottie and is what I think a really hot younger Severus would look like (not act like!) I totally love the way Demon Diary manga-ka, Kara, is illustrating the series. Everyone needs to check it out!  
  
--PLS!


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Rushing, Forever. (Chapter Six)  
  
Author: P.L.S  
  
Contact: ptwentyfour@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: VALOR challenge response. Harry seems to finally find a peace as a vampire, until the public finds out. . . running, hiding, helping others who are in need; his life is suddenly filled by hate and fear when the Ministry takes down the protections and declare Open Season on all Dark creatures, with a hefty bounty for the supposedly strongest vampire ever created, Harry Potter.  
  
Rating: (Changes with the chapter)- Ten years and up.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Is it? I own very little in this thing. What I do own is fair game for the rest of you. Don't sue me, I won't sue you.  
  
Note: The first part is going to be a bit odd. . . It's not really set in reality, more like a dream-realm thing. I think I mentioned before it was like dominoes, well, I'm knocking over the first one.  


* * *

  
Pain . . .  
  
Burning, hate, anger without cause . . .  
  
I'm sure this is what Hell is like, but oddly I can't say it's that bad.  
  
And yet I haven't dared to open my eyes and ears to this, so how can I tell if it is good or bad? I can't.  
  
The first thing to do is breathe.  
  
Inhale. Smoke, ash, heat, blood. . .  
  
Exhale. I just want to die.  
  
Inhale. Blood, sweat, death, sulfur. . .  
  
Exhale. I know I can't breathe in again.  
  
Inhale. Death, just death . . . So much death.  
  
Exhale. Don't make me please.  
  
I have to suppress the urge to cough, the smoke is filling my lungs now. It burns. It burns so much. But I can't do anything about it.   
  
A gentle hand touches my face. It's cool. It sends a healing energy into my skin. I gasp and choke on the air. I feel my body being lifted and embraced in the coolness, the goodness.  
  
Save me.  
  
I know without this coolness I'm doomed to this death, this pain. The coolness just wraps around me, I know it's okay. It whispers of promises to the world that it wants to fulfill in me. It speaks of a way to be perfect just like it is.  
  
To be Forgiven. I want it.  
  
To be Loved. I want it.  
  
To be Forever. I want it.  
  
I all I have to do is say yes, and let go.  
  
Let go of my Hell.  
  
Just let go.  
  
I can't.  
  
I built it. I don't want to taint this perfection with my sins, my death, my pain. I can't let go. I weep. I want to let go, but I can't.  
  
The coolness weeps with me and lets me go. I go to my Hell. My personal Hell. Salvation is gone. I let it get away. I'm a fool and now all I have is pain and death. Forever.  
  
But Perfection still weeps for me.  
  


* * *

  
(6:07 pm 30/09/20, Peacebrook Village, Uruguay)  
  
Janus watched as Harry finally opened the last and greatest power of the Dark Emperor, it was the most painful as well. The young vampire was tied down by the bed he was in, titanium straps clamped his limbs to his sides and his chest to the flat bed. Harry was fighting the straps, arching against them, howling, and screaming his throat raw. Harry's friends and makeshift family stood next to Janus watching in horror. No magic could be used to subdue the young vampire, it would weaken him to a mundane vampire status.  
  
The only thing any of them could do is watch and fully appreciate the sacrifices that Harry made to lead them all. That was part of the reason it was being broadcast live over the networks and why even the school children were watching it. Everyone had to know just how badly this young child was treated for them to live in this war. It was Janus's command that was guiding this as smoothly as it could go, no other vampire in the history of civilization dared to open this last gift, especially not in one so young. Harry was only thirty-one years old in all, most Imperial Vampires only started to awaken their ruling gifts when they were at least a hundred.   
  
But Harry had to start as soon as he was a day walker, it was the only reason the Dark Council was still around. Everyday they took more and more damage from the Light and it would have been much worse if Harry hadn't opened the Binding gift just nine years ago and started to set up the ward networks.  
  
Harry has stopped screaming, he looked to the eldest vampire like he's crying, Janus looked to Hermione who was already turning up the microphone inside the supposedly soundproof room.  
  
God . . .I want you. . . I need you. . . S-saving me from myself. . . Why. . . Love me. . ., broken sentences mingled with his sobs echo out of the speakers and into Janus's ears as he watches a cloud of light seems to envelope him and Janus could no longer see Harry. What was going on?, Perfection. . . You. . . Lo-love. . . me. . . just like I love them. Harry's voice was growing stronger, God. I love you. I'm so ugly, how could you love me?   
  
Janus looked at the other watchers, Hermione was pale shaking in her husband's arms. Dervish was hugging both his wife and son while whispering something that sounded like Cho, the reformed slayer girl, was pale but standing strong and looking almost preoccupied. Ron Weasley, the spy and almost brother to Harry, was biting his lip and kept clenching and unclenching his hands, like he was itching to grab his wand. The Malfoy family was looking intrigued, not worried at all in fact. It was almost like they understood it and were glad for Harry. Only the youngest, the girl Belinda looked a bit nervous. Janus wondered how they could be so calm. He knew that the Malfoys were now the ambassadors to the Vatican, and he knew they all seemed to be finding something there, faith in God, Janus supposed. But why was something so frail giving them the calm that no one else had?  
  
I. . . want to. I need you. I can't. Janus heard more sobbing, louder, more despondent, and not just Harry. What was going on? In a flash that blinded everyone, the cloud vanished and left Harry alone, no longer tied down, and curled up in a ball as he cried. At that point Janus saw a tear slip down Renee's cheek as she and Draco exchanged a sorrowful look.  
  
Mamma. Uncle Harry. . . he gave up Heaven, for us. Belinda said in a small voice, sounding far younger than she was.  
  
Yes. God wanted him, loved him so much, but Harry loves us like God loves us. Renee said softly. Draco nodded.  
  
I could never have given that up. said Belinda, He's stronger than I could ever be. At that instant Draco hugged her and cried for the first time that Janus had ever seen. He looked around everyone but that slayer, Chang, was crying. The slayer was looking at her watch, waiting for something.  
  
Janus narrowed his eyes, searching for any indication of what she had planned. Chang was an old schoolmate of Harry's, and an old girlfriend to boot. The young vampire trusted her, brought her and her fellow slayers and hunters into the fold, told them about their plans, offered help when they asked for it, and did whatever it took to get them satisfied. Janus never trusted her.  
  
The imp that Janus had placed as her bodyguard/spy told him about the times when she would vanish from his sensing abilities and then reappear looking refreshed and yet sad to be leaving where ever she went. They had figured out that there were two possibilities for her strange behavior. One, she was cheating on Harry, as they were now boyfriend and girlfriend again, or at least lovers to some existent. Or two, she was a spy. Both meant betrayal, and vampires all had a sense of duty and honor to rival the Japanese Samurai of the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries. It was probably due to the fact the first vampires were warrior demons bred to loyally serve and protect the kings and emperors who paid the required price of the Father and Mother. Despite the fact that the Malik blood was very well diluted in even Janus, he still felt revulsion at the thought that anyone would dare betray Harry or the Dark Council.  
  
Janus suppressed the urge to kill her this long, he could wait until Harry was awake and confront her then. Signaling to the imp who was using it's special ability, Shadowform, he watched as the tracking spell was placed and the imp became air. No one else needed to know of his suspicions just yet.  


* * *

  
(6:48 pm 30/09/20, just outside of Greenwater Village, Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico)  
  
It was all so peaceful here, but not for long.   
  
Juan Cortez was amazed at how easy this was going to be, after just seven years of hard work with the muggles and spy work they had the magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb, the location of the single strongest Dark ward conduit, and in just twelve minutes the key to that blasted ward system of those Darkies was going to end up a crater. It was enough to make him almost giddy.  
  
Watching through his omnioculars he saw that the Darkies were all watching the big television-thing in the town square. On it just a little while ago was a thrashing, pain racked Harry Potter. If that was what they did to their leaders then they needed to be wiped out. Juan sighed, he was almost sympathetic to the vampire, not a good sign of his mental health.   
  
The Mexican wizard pointed his omnioculars up to the sky. The muggle aeroplane was right on time, if a little early, and in it's hold was the blessed end to the world's problems.   
  
He watched through the omnioculars which were charmed so that he wouldn't go blind by watching this. He was officially here to record the event for research, but ever since Mexico had officially declared neutrality and safe haven for all he hated Dark magic and the rebels who used it.  
  
He was sure they had bought favors as soon as he heard the news that the President refused to sign the Pact of Toronto. Sure enough the proof was right here. This place called Greenwater was the cause of the trouble, he was sure of it. It was a resort town that paid very steep taxes to the Mexican government, but even then it never suffered for the taxes. The place even had an airport, and rich muggles came here to relax! It was obscene and Juan hated the fact that his country was so weak that one resort had boosted it's economy that much. But once this was over he knew the Americans would make good on their promise to help his homeland.  
  
The plane was right over the town and attracting attention. He saw the cargo doors open. Juan hit the slow motion key and watched the black speck descend.  
  
It fell into the heart of the town.  
  
A second later a bright hemisphere burst up and expanded until it was at least eight miles in diameter. A huge boom shook him and he thanked God he had put in the earplugs and tied himself to his perch. He watched at the hemisphere turned into a mushroom cloud and then saw what was left of Greenwater.  
  
It was a crater.  
  


* * *

  
(2:10 pm 30/09/20, Dragon's Nest Village, Romania)  
  
Virginia Copernicus looked at the flowing Arges River that went past the small Transylvanian village she and her brothers lived in. She smiled at the constants in her life knowing she should be happy for all life had gifted her with. But she just couldn't be. There was a reason that she was sorted into the Hogwarts house that she was and just sitting here wasn't it. She had questions, she had a family to defend, she had a war to fight, and she wasn't allowed to do a thing about it. Not with the mark on her arm now.  
  
She was sure it happened to every witch and wizard who wasn't already marked as soon as Harry Potter left that could of light. On her left arm was his Dark Mark, a winged snake engulfed in flames in a play of simple lines the size of a postage stamp, was still stinging with the burn of it's magical orgins. So now there were three types of Dark Marks and all three linked to the Most High Imperial Vampire who was now the Dark Emperor, and Virginia was sure that if anyone had told her about this twenty-seven years ago she would have said they were insane and gone back to watching her crush chat with her elder brother about quidditch.  
  
Of course, now she was bound to her old crush by this Dark Mark and she was a Dark Witch, something she had no clue about even if she did grow up in an all wizarding family. How was she to know her mother had passed that trait on to all of her children? How was she to know that being good with ghouls, hexes, and the like was a good indication of where her strongest magic came from. But there was a saying, the best defense against the Dark, is the Dark', but she had always thought it meant something like the muggle saying of, fight fire with fire.' She had no clue that the students who clearly were their best in Defense Against The Dark Arts had a Dark attribute in their magic. Now that she knew, it really wasn't that surprising that Harry Potter of all people was the Dark Emperor, he was the best Defense Against The Dark Arts student Hogwarts had ever seen. He had even been the unofficial Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher in his fifth year and he did play the prophesied roll in getting rid of the very insane and very evil Voldemort.   
  
Virginia was jerked out of her reverie with the sounding of the warning bells and the cries from the town proper. She looked at the town, the dragons were flying about defending the town and getting cut down by something that she couldn't make out. There was only one group that she knew of that had the knowledge, skill, and reasons to kill dragons.  
  
Oh no. she muttered. She quickly got rid of her shock, pulling out her wand from it's holster she ran to the town, praying that her husband and children were all right. Nick Copernicus was an astronomer, not a warrior like she was. Her children were as foolish as he was and had her temper and talents, they would be killed if she didn't get there in time. All but two of her brothers were all dragonriders and were probably flying up there, but they could take care of themselves. The only other brother of hers in the village was a ward keeper and was probably locked away by now, but how did they find the village if Percy was alive? Sprinting now, she added her older brothers all to her prayers.  
  
Finally she made it to Ghoul Mansion, the five room cottage she called home, and Nick ran out to her followed by her six children. All managed to hug her in a weird parody of a dog pile. Finally her eldest, Erica, spoke, Mum, the wards failed, Uncle Perce is dead. He dropped dead after trying to maintain the wards for five minutes, I'm so sorry. We gotta go, the slayers, hunters, and an army of muggles and wizards are killing everyone. Uncle Charlie is already shepherding the school kids out, but let me keep us her til you returned. Uncle Bill is putting up curses and shooing dragons off, but Uncle Fred and Uncle George. Erica trailed off, for a fifteen year old she was dealing with this very well, but she just couldn't bear to tell her mother that last fact.  
  
Xander, the thirteen year old, spoke up, I think they are in the air, leading the fight. Or at least we keep hoping they are still up there. he said, Virginia nodded.  
  
I know. You all need to get out of here. Find a portkey to Peacebrook, your Uncle Ron is there with your Grandmum and Granddad. Nicky? she looked over the blazing heads of her children, Go with them. We both know you are hopeless with a wand at times like this. I'm going to get their cousins and send them along after you. Make sure the news gets to Snape or Janus or Malfoy, they will make sure Harry knows or at least they can send help. Go now. there was something in that last bit that made them reluctant to leave her, but she exerted all her motherly terror instilling skill into those last two words. All seven ran to the meeting house, and Virginia sank into her almost forgotten auror skills, finding the safe path through the battle to the closest house of her five brothers, Bill.  
  
The peaceful village was in flames, but the meeting house was the safe apparating and portkey point, it was warded and had so many protections inbeded in the stones that nothing short of a Dark _Vapus Eternius Decimation_ could ruin it. But the houses. . . She dashed through the fires, tried to avoid the bullets and spells that flew through the air, and saw the remains of Bill and Fleur's home.   
  
It was already ashes.   
  
She knew Fleur was off leading the veela warriors of her nest, Bill was off saving dragons, and their little twins, Gem and Jewel, were taught that when anything bad happened and no one was here they were to wait for help from their uncles or aunt and until then hide in the enchanted room, which was now ash like the rest of the house.   
  
She looked past this house, none of the houses on this side of the village still stood, meaning the rest of the family houses were like this one. It was a depressing thought, and an angering one as well.   
  
Rounding about she saw the fray and jumped headlong into it, ready to avenge her family, all of it and for every wrong that had ever been done to any of them. It wasn't the first time she had fought in this war, but it would prove to be the fiery Gryffindor's last time.  


* * *

  
(8:15 pm 30/09/20, Blackbeard's Cove, West Indies)  
  
Sam was in shock as he updated the news networks and informed his teams on the proper warnings and orders to give out to the panicked villagers who were reporting in on the message boards. It just couldn't be happening, not with Potter taking his rightful place and all. They were on the cusp of really ending the war, all of the Dark loyal people knew it, the wards were strong, the warriors were working wonders, the society was solid and growing daily, and the war had yet to really touch the villages in eight years.  
  
It was all crashing down around his ears.  
  
Word was the muggles had given the Light a missile of some sort that took out Greenwater just as Potter came into his full power, now the wards were crumbling, keepers were dying left and right trying to save the wards and finding that they are just too strong, villages that were ward cores were being exterminated by armies of wizards and muggles or just bombed by the muggles. Safe Points were being filled to the max. and then some, no one had a clue what to do. No one was ready for the collapse of everything they had worked so long and hard on building. Of all the innovations only the communications were still safe, and that was why Blackbeard's Cove was a new Safe Point and was calling in every computer programer and networker in the databases. Wizards, muggles, and all manner of creature, ghost, and shade was here all focused on one task- keeping the Empire together while it was falling apart.  
  
So far they had word that Peacebrook was the only village that was holding it's own in a battle, the rest were in ashes or well on it's way to becoming a memory. The Lights weren't taking prisoners, looting, or bothering to look into the vast reservoirs of money and goods of the villages. It was almost barbaric from the stories the survivors could tell between tears and prayers.   
  
Via the vid-phone Janus, who was Potter's second in command as far as anyone knew, was giving orders and they were sending the reports as fast as they could to him and whoever else was in Peacebrook. So far the attack battalions were doing their best to get to the places that were still being attacked, but most were just a few minutes too late. All over the world the story was the same, less than an hour after Harry came out of the cloud of light the keepers started to strain to keep the wards up and then died and the attacks or bombings started.  
  
Then it hit Sam like a ton of bricks. This was planned for this time. Someone knew Potter was the only one that kept the wards working if one core went down, someone knew that Potter was going to become the full Emperor and was going to be out of the game for at least a half a day, someone was on the inside spying on Potter, and Sam was willing to bet it was someone close to the new Emperor. Quickly he sent his revelation to Janus and promptly got a response.  
  
Cho Chang was now dead for the crimes of betraying the Dark Council and espionage.  
  
Sam muttered as he read the e-mail. It was so obvious yet he knew that no one really had a clue until this. He then had a second thought, Harry, the guy he had shared a few beers with in his shabby apartment so long ago, not the impressive and powerful vampire and Dark Emperor , was going to be crushed. Sam did not envy him at all.  
  
Oh? Wha's goin' on Sammy? asked a gremlin, it was Juniper, who was a drinking buddy of his.  
  
I just found out why this is all happening.  
  
Tha s worth ore than just an Juniper hopped onto the consul and walked to the LCD that Sam was in front of. He read the message and cursed angrily in his native tongue.  
  
Should I tell the world? Sam asked Juniper. The gremlin turned to face him, a scowl was etched deeply in his green skin.  
  
snapped the pint-sized demon, If Janus trusted you wi' this info, you ave no righ' ta tell anyon'. I shouldn' even know, but you humans ever did figure tha' ou'. Na let's ge' back ta work. Tell Janus that Dragon's Nest Romania is gone and that the dragonriders fro' there ar' de'. And tell im tha' th' afe oints in Seattle, LA, an' Phoenix USA ar' filled bu' organizin' and wantin' is orders.  
  
Got it. Sent. Anything else?  
  
Geta brain, bu' no iont in statin' the obvious. Jus' look round and you're bound ta find somethin' ta do. snapped the demon before he melted into the computer and started to make his rounds of the circuitry. Sam shook his head at his odd quazi-friend and then started to check on the networks, making sure all the excess traffic was correctly diverted to the secondary servers before the primary servers suffered too much. A downed web site at this point in time would be catastrophic.  
  
Sam's eyes widened in horror as he read one last message on the boards, Bomber planes from US spotted in the Caribbean. Look to be headed to Jamaica.  
  


* * *

  
(11:43 pm 30/09/02, outside of Peacebrook Village, Uruguay)  
  
A squeeze of the trigger, a new spurt of magical metal in the shape of bullets, another few opposing fighters killed or crippled. A quick slash of his sword severed another head. A whispered curse and spell sent through his sword, that was also his battle wand, into another that causes the man to go into throws of agony. Totally passionless, totally focused on protection of his home. He stopped counting the bodies after the first hour, stopped trying to guess the number after the second hour, stopped caring the third. This was survival.  
  
There was a reason they had called him the Ice Man on the pitch, but to find that it transferred to war as well was a fascinating discovery. He'd crack open the psychology books to understand this later, but for now he had an army to kill.   
  
Press the advantage! he called out to the others on his side. They responded, not in words, but by fighting harder, taking as many lives as their opponents had and then some. Those fighting with him were fellow collage students and by no means all human. The acromantulae were doing an impressive job of keeping fools from the three spell casters, who were mostly healers. The dementors were sweeping through, kissing whoever they could. The giant was killing anyone who was unlucky enough to come in contact with his club of granite, which was a large number. Goblins, faefolk, and whoever else was still alive were using magic and force to win. He, Travis Dervish, was the unofficial commander of the battalion of students ever since the attack and his rash choice to join the defending troops in the battle. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do so, his parents were first rate bibliophiles and researchers not warriors. He would be more likely to see his godfather do something like this.   
  
Another shower of his special bullets, and high above he heard the sounds of a French woman cursing very vividly. Looking up he was pleased to note that his old baby-sitter and friend was in her Harpy form and hurling fire balls at the muggle fighter planes and Light warriors on broomsticks. There were other veela up there, but he could tell that it was Gabrielle because of the Broomstick Incident when he was four. Only she could keep her head when in Harpy form. Travis dismissed the reverie as he crossed swords with a slayer.  
  
He looked this man in the eyes. The huge body builder was pushing back on his blade with strength that was more than Travis's. The only thing keeping the student on his feet was a number of enchantments on the old blade and a good strength potion that he had downed earlier.  
  
The man's eyes were cold, inhuman. The only thing that stopped Travis from thinking he was a werewolf was the fact that slayers and hunters were all trained from the start in the facts that anything not human was corrupt and a crime in the eyes of God, which was a complete crock, but very little could be done to combat this training. It was brainwashing.  
  
You're good for a boy. grunted the man in a thick, almost Australian accent that held a bit of something European.  
  
Thanks. Coming from a second class slayer, it means a lot. Travis returned. The man's eyes widened a bit.  
  
How can ya tell? asked the man as they unlocked their blades and he took a swing at Travis, which he ducked.  
  
Everything. Studied your set up a bit. Especially the training. Travis spoke between dodging and trying to land his own blows, What's your name? he asked as he jumped out of the other's sword's range.  
  
Brutus Antiquitus. You? grunted out the man as he exchanged a few more slashes with Travis.  
  
Travis Dervish. Nice to meet you. Shame I'm going to have to kill you. the young man said as he fought back with nimble moves that the bulkier man couldn't match.  
  
Na, it's the other way round, kid. Brutus said, You'd make a good slayer though. Travis grinned as he fought, drawing first blood with a small cut to Brutus's arm.  
  
The Dark Emperor's heir a slayer? Nope couldn't work. said the boy. Brutus's jaw dropped, but his attacks upped in ferocity.  
  
That bastard has an heir? Travis barely stopped Brutus's sword from hitting his legs.  
  
Travis reached to his hip, and pulled out his gun. Leveling it at Brutus he grinned, Tell your girlfriend Cho hi for me. One squeeze of the trigger and a bullet shot into the man's thorax, ripping and burning his right lung and heart. He was dead before he his the ground.  
  
--To Be Continued. . .  
  
A/N: I'm sure you all figured out that the first bit is what Harry is doing in the cloud. I wrote about Ginny for a certain someone who asked about her. Again, I'll add more in my revisions of this when it's all done. Thanks for reading.  
  
-- PLS


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Rushing, Forever. (Chapter Seven)  
  
Author: P.L.S  
  
Contact: ptwentyfour@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: VALOR challenge response. Harry seems to finally find a peace as a vampire, until the public finds out. . . running, hiding, helping others who are in need; his life is suddenly filled by hate and fear when the Ministry takes down the protections and declare Open Season on all Dark creatures, with a hefty bounty for the supposedly strongest vampire ever created, Harry Potter.  
  
Rating: (Changes with the chapter)- Ten years and up.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Is it? I own very little in this thing. What I do own is fair game for the rest of you. Don't sue me, I won't sue you.  
  
Note: I suppose you could call this Aftermath of Chapter Six. . . Which totally takes me back to my days as a high school student, because right after math I'd find out if I had just a few lines to write or detention (again). I had a bit of a problem with coming on time and prepared to class, staying awake, or just keeping my sarcastic remarks to myself.   
  
I just noted the major oversights in the timing and ages that I've been making. I apologize and I will fix them in the edits I'll be making when this is done. After I edit I'll be posting this almost anywhere that will have me, but that will not be for another month as I plan on this being no longer than ten or twelve chapters. If you see anything that I get wrong, anything at all, please let me know. If anything I get very insulted when people don't point out things I need to fix, it's like you think I'm not mature enough to handle honesty.  


* * *

  
(7:34 am 01/10/20 Peacebrook Village, Paraguay)  
  
Why is is every bloody time I do something like this my pain receptors go ultra-sentitive? Harry grumbled as he tried to fight against the straps that held him to the hospital bed in Hermione's labs. Can you just loosen the straps up a bit, just to be nice to me? Harry gave a lopsided grin, or tried to. His teeth had grown and sharpened, so he ended up biting his lips and looking very foolish. He looked over at the unforgiving matron of the hour, Gabrielle, who smirked.  
  
Your body isn't ready to get out of that bed, no matter what you may say. As I'm not a total creature of the Dark, I don't have to follow your idiotic commands. And best part is I never really liked you anyhow. She seemed to almost trill, looking very happy that he was like this. It was then Harry noted the bandages on her legs and the almost healed wounds all over her body.  
  
What happened to you? he asked not thinking. Gabrielle looked ruffled now. She looked up and away from him.  
  
We were attacked while you recovered. she said softly. Harry blinked in surprise.  
  
How? The wards, I made sure they were strong. He asked desperate for information that no one had seen fit to tell him just yet. He knew they were trying to do the best they could for both him and the cause but sometimes it seemed they were all from the Dumbledore school of info withholding. As the leader he needed every speck of information he could get, but when he was recovering from anything all information stopped until Janus felt he was well enough to work again. It was frustrating.  
  
We don't know. Just over forty-five percent of the villages are now ash, the rest are abandoned. The wards failed. They just failed. she said softly still not looking at Harry who was now fighting harder than ever to get out, he had to get the reports, the information, to find out how to counter this.  
  
Let me out. I need to do my job. he commanded in a low dangerous voice. Gabrielle frowned and turned to glare at him.  
  
she said sharply, Not until Hermione gives you the okay.   
  
Harry slumped back into the bed and relaxed. He looked at Gabrielle and laughed. He then started to shimmer and soon a fog enveloped his bed but the veela fanned it away. The bed was empty. Just seven feet away Harry stood grinning in a paper hospital gown and boxers.   
  
Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and started to call for a fireball, If you won't stay in bed, I'll put you back in critical. she hissed. Harry, to his credit, knew when to exit, and he bolted for the closest door. Just as he was reaching for the handle the door opened hitting him in the face and throwing him to the ground, just in time to dodge a fireball that was aimed at his head.   
  
Quite luckily the one who opened the door was the tiny Renee Malfoy and the fireball sailed over her head, but it didn't stop her from taking out her wand and hexing Gabrielle. Gabrielle was soon bound up in ropes, but was trying to burn through them as Renee yelled at her for throwing fire indoors.  
  
Harry grinned, From Potter's Useful Tips for Surviving in as a Wizard, tip number one-sixteen A: never mess with a full grown Malfoy unless you have a death wish, especially if they married into the family: chances are they are more evil than the Malfoy they married or more dangerous in some other way.' he mentally said as he felt his now very broken nose. Now that both women were yelling at each other, he escaped, and went to his room in the building.   
  
He immediately jumped into the shower and started to heal his nose as he cleaned his body of the grimy feeling that he knew was dried sweat. If there was one thing he did not miss about being human, it was the inability to heal his own injuries with a thought and a bit of magic. It really helped in the middle of battle, but the last time he fought was three years ago, in northern China.   
  
It was the last really severe battle that the villages were impacted by, because right after that the last primary ward webbing was finished and the warded villages were all connected and the protective and obscuring wards were enabled. But it was still a horrific thing, and the price that Li Hang Chin Village paid for their protection was high.  
  
Since then the fighting was pretty restricted to open areas, guerrilla skirmishes, assassinations, and occasionally battles between the non-magical humans that required his attention. Once in a while there would be those absurd peace conferences where the neutral countries would try to bridge the prejudice gaps with soothing words until the British Prime Minister and Harry would start a shouting match about something stupid that would escalate to both getting tossed out and the conference abandoned. The reason this couldn't be resolved was that it was about ideas and belief, not land or money.   
  
Harry rinsed off and sighed, How do you end a worldwide Magical War about persecution? he asked himself, knowing in his heart that there was only one way, to win absolutely.  
  
He toweled off and dressed in his favorite clothes, a pair of loose light brown trousers, a very loose and worn black knit shirt of something like cotton, a deep brown overrobe that was a size larger than normally worn with gold fastenings that he never used, and he very beat up but still good plain black cowboy boots. He ran a comb through his out of control hair and grinned, some things never changed. Picking up his wallet and the card holder where he kept all the key cards he used he left the room and sought out Janus.  
  


* * *

  
(7:37 am 01/10/20 Auror Archives, below London, England)  
  
Sorting through the muddle of messy reports was an irritating job, but being the unassuming and quiet man he was, Jimmy was the elected' Auror librarian of the month for the seventeenth time. He knew it was going to be his post until someone more of a pushover than he passed the last bits of the Auror Training, and that just wasn't happening.   
  
So instead of grumbling about bullies and idiots, he set to work to put the archives in order and cataloguing them so that finding things was simple and methodical. He started on that year, knowing that trying to start at the beginning was a lost cause. The Aurors were founded in the Middle Ages, the archive started just after the founding, and if Jimmy dared to try he would fail. That was six months ago. Now he was starting on 2007, and reading the reports was disturbing.  
  
He was finding the reports of what actions really started the war, and he couldn't understand how someone could allow this. Villages and schools of the Darkies in exile were destroyed whenever they could be found. Naga camps in the fens were wiped out. One report included indications that several Aurors raped children before they killed them.  
  
Jimmy was shaking, he now understood why the Midnight Massacre of 2007 happened. Before it was just a barbaric act without provocation, but now . . .  
  
What was he going to do? He was holding the report of one of his teachers and best friend in his hands, one of the rapists. How could they? Children, people trying to live in peace, not hurting anyone. And they just took part in the single most successful Light push in the war, the wards protecting the Darkies were gone, but now Jimmy understood. Behind those wards were towns like the one he grew up in, schools like he used to attend, families. Not the blood drinking barbarians, the military training grounds, evil torture centers. He heard the door open and the echo of someone descending the stairs.  
  
Hey, Jimmy! Come on we're gonna go celebrate, go on a pub crawl. It was his best friend. Jimmy froze.  
  
What's wrong? he felt the hands touch him spin him around, he looked into the face of the man who probably celebrated all his massacres.  
  
Jimmy finally uttered. His friend looked confused.  
  
How what? Jimmy shoved the report into his hands. He looked at it and then at his terror filled former-student.  
  
I can't understand how you can look yourself in the mirror every day, knowing that their deaths are your fault. That you caused this Hell we call life! Jimmy started in a whisper but ended up shouting. He never even noted the tears he was crying.  
  
You don't know how it was, I had to. . .  
  
YOU NEVER HAD TO RAPE THEM!!! thundered the normally meek man as he pulled out his wand, he bellowed out a Five Minute Pain Curse and ran out of the archives. Once outside he collapsed and sobbed, God. . . oh, my God.  
  
Gathering his courage he went back down and bound up his old teacher. He glared at the man as he gathered up every last report that detailed actions against the exiles and Dark creatures from 2007 and 2006, he then piled them all into boxes and shrunk and cast feather weight charms on them. Pocketing the evidence he have one last scathing look at the bound man and set off to find someone he could trust.  


* * *

  
(7:50 am 01/10/20 Peacebrook Village, Paraguay)  
  
Harry was bewildered by all the reports, the losses, the fact that in trying to help everyone they were left vulnerable to such an attack. Ron was picking up the pieces of his family, assuming the roll of head of the Weasley clan even if Charlie and Bill were both alive. Most of them made it out of Dragon's Nest, but Bill and Fleur lost their girls, Fred and George died saving Ginny who was forever crippled and insane now. It was heart breaking to see those he had been unofficially adopted by since his second year at Hogwarts so broken and in such grief. He knew that he was going to be blaming himself before the day was done.  
  
If the loss of life isn't enough, both Greenwater and Blackbeard's Cove were bombed with a new weapon that turned the areas into craters each with a five mile radius. Needless to say we must assume that Peacebrook is the next on their kill lists since they couldn't take it on foot or by air. We owe your heirs a lot for that. Harry looked up at Snape.  
  
Trav and Bel? Why were they fighting? Who ordered it? Harry asked angry. He had taught both personally from their tenth birthdays until their seventeenth birthdays, only giving them breaks when he had to go fight, lead, or carry out his other varied duties, unless they had quidditch practices and games to get to, which was when he would go hunting for his meals or go watch them fly. No one was allowed to order them to fight unless Harry and Harry alone gave the okay.  
  
Both took it upon themselves to organize informal companies and fight. Belinda Malfoy led a few dozen teens on brooms in helping the veela. Travis Dervish and his dormmates along with other college students fought on the ground, Dervish took out a large number of advanced slayers alone, while his group defended the western gates with only one death and six injured that they couldn't heal themselves. Their fighting also gave hope or perhaps inspired the competitive natures in the rest of the defenders. Snape sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, I'm loathe to admit it, but you did an admirable job with them both, and they are the best choices for your heirs. Harry had to grin, even if he was unhappy knowing that his godchildren were in that much danger, Snape never complemented him on anything.  
  
It's good to know they have your support even if you never gave me yours. We'll evacuate Peacebrook and every other village that is still inhabited excepting the islands in the Pacific, those were never under the same ward systems like the rest, they have back ups. The loss of Blackbeard is devastating, our advantages were our education system, thanks to you, and our advanced communication tech. They just have all the muggle military technology, money, investors, and the like; I don't see how I can bring this to an end that will save us all. Harry massaged his forehead as he looked over the last reports out of Blackbeard and the scouting reports from those sent to check on the rest of the villages.   
  
None of us ever thought it would ever be this drawn out. said Draco who just walked in. Harry nodded.  
  
It was just supposed to be exile at first. said Harry, I've failed everyone. If I had just, I don't know! When did things get so out of control? he was very frustrated at himself for not foreseeing just how bad the situation was before.  
  
I don't know. It's like asking who started this, I mean really started it. Draco said. Harry looked at his ambassitior to the Vatican, and sighed. He had no clue how the man always looked so composed and calm. It was like Draco knew something that no one else did.  
  
I know, it seems like everything goes back to Hogwarts and the split between the founders, and then even further than that. I just wish there was another way. You know I had a dream, of the end of this war. Harry said with a bitter smile, he figured out how to smile with his new fangs less than a half hour ago, Trav and Bel, they are going to inherit this war, and there really is only one way to end this petty conflict but I'm not allowed to end it all. Now that everything is done I think it might be easier than ever to kill me. I really can't enter churches, touch almost anything holy, and a blessed stake to the heart will turn me into ash. Harry laughed and both Draco and Snape looked worried.  
  
How? You weren't immortal before, but you were harder to kill than Voldemort ever was. Snape asked at last. Harry frowned.  
  
I'm not sure. I think I gave up my invulnerabilities in exchange for the powers to connect to everyone who was Dark. It's like a balance, while my body was strong, my mind and magic wasn't as strong as it could be. Now my body is relatively weak, on par with a well trained and older mundane vampire, but my mind and magic are at their peaks. It's not just my Dark magic that was boosted, everything is now at the peak and I can still access the Earth, the Stars, the Void, and the Chaos. Harry explained. Snape look satisfied but Draco looked concerned still.  
  
But why is is that you can't touch anything holy? asked the blond. Harry frowned.  
  
I turned down God and damned myself. Draco, you know that I'm not going to heaven like you are. I really am to far gone to save, but I'm fine, at least I know where I'm going. Harry gave Draco a reassuring look that only made Draco look even more concerned, Probably about Belinda being my heir. He's a Christian as is she.' Harry thought , Your daughter will see the light of heaven as will Trav, as long as they want it and trust that their faith can see them through to the end. I'm sure of it, oh. I forgot to tell you, I figured out a way to give them my power without turning them or maybe it was given to me. Harry trailed off thinking of how he got the idea to begin with.  
  
Snape drawled. Harry looked at him startled.  
  
So what? Harry asked confused.  
  
So, what is this way to give your heirs the power? asked Snape bitingly. Harry laughed a bit, he forgot to tell them.   
  
Oh, okay. Well, Harry thought for a second, do they really need to know? Not really.', Harry grinned, as best he could as he still nicked his lip, I'll tell you more when the time comes. Now, what we need to worry about is the fact that the Dark loyal countries are giving me full reign now and ordering themselves into a physical Dark Empire, that and the Atlantis projects, how are they coming along? Harry started flipping through more reports, statements, news articles, and other things. Draco sighed.  
  
Well, most are keeping their national assemblies and local governments as territorial governments that will give you any and all powers to rule should you ask. Most of their civic programs are already run by us or founded by us, and the education systems are heavily influenced, funded, and provided by us. Those two facts alone mean that for the most part the populous thinks of the Dark Council and now you as very favorable and are willing to follow our laws. This does put Romania and Moldavia in great danger, but it also means that we are no longer exiles and we unofficially have an empire overnight. Draco said with a detached tone that reminded Harry of Draco's father. Harry nodded in agreement with Draco.  
  
That sounds good. I think if I just ease in, make suggestions, move more civil services into Imperial control, unify a few things like taxes, education, communication, and trade, this could work. We need to start really creating a formal military and I'll figure out some way to protect Romania and Moldavia and make a treaty with Bulgaria and a few other Slavic countries as well. After all this is all about alliances, and if I can at least ensure that they won't attack then maybe I can do something like station the dementors and their children as border guards or something. Do you think the harpies and veela would mind using the Carpathians as nesting grounds? We can get the dragons back there as well, and figure out a way to protect them from bullets so the dragonriders can be reinstated. It is too good of a program to just die like that, and it will give Bill and Charlie a way to work through their grief. Harry was excited now. He was planning, trying to see the things that he knew were there, the ways to survive and then flourish.  
  
He looked at his old teacher with a grin. The colleges won't die. We're moving them to New Guinea. Snape you need to get the staff and students ready to move by tomorrow morning. No one is excused from work unless they have a damned good excuse. I would also like you to send a group of people to help move the library and all the labs. I'm going to find you a place that will be decimated to education, where the Department of Education will be located and were you will run it from. I really can't trust anyone else with this. Harry tried to grin at Snape who was stunned. He was the new Secretary of Education.   
  
Harry turned to Draco, Draco you need to get back to Rome, and tell the pope about all this. I'll find a way to keep you updated. Tell him that the Dark Emperor seeks an alliance or at least a treaty with the Roman Catholic Church, I know kind of ironic that a Hell-bound demon thinks so highly of the body of Christ, but I do. You can even tell him how I rejected God to serve as the Emperor, he'll get a good laugh out of that. He struck me as the kind of guy who could appreciate good irony, that an he needs to know why I can't set foot on holy ground and the Vatican is all holy ground. Harry then wandlessly ordered the papers and reports and filed them in several boxes that he shrunk and pocketed as he left the room, he had work to do.  
  


* * *

  
(4:23 pm 05/03/27, New Vatican City {second of the Atlantis project prototypes and first to be inhabited by nonscientific personnel}, Pacific Ocean)  
  
The fallout had been huge when the Roman Catholic Church was forced to finally side with one or the other in the war. It was a demand set by the Lights that they had to pick a side or end up like the first two tests of the MN missiles. When that happened the new pope sought out his advisors who all told him that the Dark Empire was prepared for this and that the Ambassador Malfoy had the plan in his hands. As it turned out the Dark Emperor really did have a good plan that even if it did alienate more than half the world, it saved the priceless history and artifacts from being turned into nothingness. Nothing was missing here, not a single bone or scroll was out of place when they arrived.  
  
The catacombs were still deep underground, but now that underground was under the sea as well, the churches and chapels were all reaching skyward, but the dome of magical glass arched over them, keeping them safe. It was amazing, a miracle that the Dark really cared that much about them. Today he was leaving the safety of the NVC and going to the capital city of the Dark Empire, Atauro Island off of the much larger Timor Island. It was one of the few important cities of the empire he had yet to visit, the other being the almost mythical City of Learning where the educational system was lead and were new discoveries and the most brilliant minds lived. They were both rumored to be the most beautiful cities above ground or water.  
  
Pope Evaristus II was curious to say the least, he had yet to meet the man (or demon as Evaristus was led to believe when Ambassador Draco Malfoy told him that he was officially damned and couldn't set foot on holy ground all those years ago) that ruled the fourth of the world that used to be poverty stricken and concreted the worst of civilization. The Dark Empire was comprised of places that were third world until the Dark Council and later Empire started revitalizing trade, created new and innovative civic programs, and established the single most effective school system in modern history.   
  
The younger man strode into the Floo Port smiling at his guide to Atauro, Ambassador Malfoy's daughter, Belinda Malfoy. The petite blond girl gave him a polite curtsy and a murmured, Your Excellency.  
  
No need for that. I am looking forward to this, I have been for a long time. Evaristus said to her with a smile. She laughed.  
  
My father has mentioned that a few times over dinner. But you must understand I know Emperor Potter has been wanting to meet you ever since your predecessor mentioned you. Unfortunately he wasn't able to ensure your safety until now. And don't worry about his being damned, he's a very powerful vampire not a Hell spawned demon. He had to give up God's grace to reach his final state of power. I think he's the sweetest honorary uncle slash godfather a girl could ask for. Belinda said in her sweet voice as she went to a Floo Point and started to prepare it for their travel.  
  
You mean the Dark Emperor is your godfather? asked the pope. Belinda nodded.  
  
Yes. He taught me how to fly, how to flirt, and everything I know about fighting. He also helped me to sneak out whenever I was grounded. Belinda said, she laughed, I think he's the one that really made my father's hair go gray. Uncle Harry is no doubt the nicest most understanding man I've ever met other than Travis Dervish, his other godchild.  
  
Dervish? Isn't that the name of the two head Imperial Librarians? asked the man as he ran a hand through his thin brown hair.   
  
Aunt Hermione and Uncle Jeff. Both are diehard book lovers and part of the reason so much emphasis is on learning; Uncle Severus, the first Secretary of Education, is the other reason. All three of them made it clear to my godfather that they would only follow the Dark Council if education came second only to security. And then the Dervishes all collected as many of the Dark texts and rest of the books that they could and created the Library Act. Belinda gestured for Evaristus to join her in the Floo Point. the digital counter started as soon as he stepped into it and soon he was flying along the whirlwind of colors known as the Floo Lines.   
  
After ten minutes they finally came to a halt in a very modern yet classically decorated room, it was lined with light gray marble and tall pillars held up the glass roof. He almost laughed when he saw the blue of the sky, something he missed in the safety of the NVC's dome.  
  
Welcome to Atauro Island, the capital of the Dark Empire. said a disembodied voice that sounded almost metallic, Please state name, and any services you require. The pope turned to his guide who smiled.  
  
Imperial Heir Belinda Malfoy and Pope Evaristus II. We require that Emperor Harry Potter and Ambassador Draco Malfoy be notified of our arrival. Are there any messages that we should be aware of? She stated in a clear voice.  
  
Imperial Heir Travis Dervish requests that Imperial Heir Belinda Malfoy join him in the Dueling Gymnasium. Lady Renee Malfoy has requested that Imperial Heir Belinda Malfoy be made aware that unless Imperial Heir Belinda Malfoy joins her in shopping today she will be wearing whatever Lady Renee Malfoy finds suitable for the welcoming feast tonight. Dark Emperor Harry Potter requests that Imperial Heir Belinda Malfoy and Pope Evaristus II enjoy themselves and not to bother with dressing in formalized attire during the feast as he is planning on a good food fight and a few pranks on the other guests. the voice said and Belinda started to laugh.  
  
That's my Uncle Harry! I think you'll like him. she said and was about to say more when the voice started again.  
  
Dark Emperor Harry Potter has replied to the notification of Imperial Heir Belinda Malfoy and Pope Evaristus II's arrival. another masculine voice poured out of the air.  
  
Hi Bel, Trav wanted me to remind you that you have a dueling lesson with him soon. I want to hear all about it later at dinner, as you have heard it's a food fight so don't for get to being a change of clothes and a squirt gun for your drink.  
  
Pope Evaristus II I want to formally welcome you, but then again I've never been much for formality. I'll be at the Floo Port in a minute. said the voice. A fog filled the room and then seemed to condense into the body of a man that was tackled by Belinda in a crushing hug. The man who she had pinned laughed and asked her to help him up. Belinda blushed and helped him up as she apologized for her behavior.  
  
Don't worry, your Dad isn't here and I never cared a wit about Malfoy stoicism. The man grinned around his great fangs that he had in place of his eyeteeth and his jade eyes sparkled with laughter. He was wearing denim pants and a large button-down shirt that was untucked and wrinkled from being wadded up on the floor or in the back of a closet. He held a hand out to the pope.  
  
Hi, I'm Harry. he said simply with an air of purity. The pope couldn't help but be amazed that this man was damned to hell, he was just so nice and almost childlike.  
  
  
  
(Okay, I think I'm going to like Evaristus II, but I hated Auror Jimmy. Dose anyone know anything about St. Evaristus? I only picked the name because it looked good and it was a close second to Lucius VI, but Lucius is just over used in this fandom. I think if I ever have a boy his name will be Lucius Ethan, I love that name.)


End file.
